


It’s all fun and games ‘til somebody falls in love

by RainyMonday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Lapdance, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, POV Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: Steve hated the new city, hated the new school but most of all he hated Tony Stark.Which was one of the reasons he wondered how exactly he ended up playing truth or dare with someone he couldn't stand at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an RP I'm currently writing.  
> My RP-Partner also is responsible for the awesome title because I'm not good with those. So lots of thanks to her!

Steve hated the city from the first moment on. The way it smelled, its noise and its heavy traffic, its repelling inhabitants. He also hated the new place he and his family would live in. He hated the tiny flat far away from any green. He hated the view that only showed metal, steel and glass and sometimes clouds from heavy traffic. He also hated his dad’s new job, disliked how he left early in the morning and came back late in the evening, totally tired and stressed out.  
Naturally, he hated his new school too. How crowded it was, how trendy and arrogant the students were. How lonely he was in his breaks.  
Steve could feel and see that he was not fitting in. He wasn’t surprised at all. In fact, it was everything like he had expected it to be. When his parents told him the company they had been working for longer than his whole life would move to New York, he was doubtless about what awaited him. He had been raised in a little town, surrounded by miles of acres and nature. He knew all his neighbors by name and school had been about learning or friendship and not about status or trends.  
Here he was nothing else than a bore, a country bumpkin. He was not interested in the newest fashion trends or in expensive cell phones. He didn’t care about movies or stars. And that made him an outsider from the first day on. Those city kids seemed to feel that he didn’t’ belong there. Most likely they were right.  
Nobody talked to him on his first day. And nobody did on his second.  
But most of all, more than the loneliness or the arrogant students, the pollution or the noise, he hated Tony Stark. He had detested him when he hadn’t even talked to him. It had been enough seeing him standing there, in the middle of all his friends and admirers, surrounded by his fans, all self-confident and flamboyant, embodying all the things Steve hated about his new life.  
And the first time he actually talked to Tony didn’t make anything better. He only saw himself proved right.  
When he entered the school building on the third morning, quiet and lost in thoughts about all the things he couldn’t like in his new life, seeing Tony Stark made everything worse. As it always did. He was that type of guy who bullied people like Steve. And he was exactly that type of guy who enjoyed being an asshole. And his locker was right next to Steve’s.  
The last two days, the blonde had been lucky to avoid the other’s presence by getting his books at unusual times or by taking his lunch with him. But today, his luck seemed gone. Tony Stark stood at his own locker, surrounded by his loyal fans as always. He frowned and tried to ignore the bad atmosphere. But when you stood next to the school’s richest and most popular student that was not exactly easy. Especially, because Tony Stark seemed to love bragging.  
“And that’s how I ended up being featured in that music video”, Steve heard a loud and way to self-confident voice, followed by lots of “Ohs” and “Ahs”. He wouldn’t believe any of that without a prove. He sighed, facing the crowd in front of him like his worst enemy. Considering the fact that he had no friends in this school, they were at least an obstacle. Somehow. He wagged his head, puzzled about why he started thinking stuff like that. He was not surrounded by enemies or obstacles, God, he was in school, that was all.  
And the only problem he had at the moment was how to get to his locker. If he had a choice, he would have rushed past the crowd and would have come back later, however, he needed his books today. History test. His only advantage was the fact that he was tall. And muscular. His biggest disadvantage was that he a) was alone and b) not Tony Stark. He sighed and took a deep breath to calm him down. Only people, not poisonous snakes.  
When he entered the crowd, he felt like he had entered a prison. He didn’t like how they huddled together only to witness more of Tony Stark’s awesome presence. He could see a part of his locker right in front of him, only a few people blocking his way. Maybe not all was going wrong today. Steve used his elbows for the last few meters, fighting his way towards his locker and already imagined him walking away, a little smile on his face because he had survived the Oh-so-cool city kids. He used all his force to get through the last barrier of students, all dressed up in a way Steve would maybe for a fancy restaurant. Or maybe not.  
So, when the crowd spit him out, he rushed to his locker, trying to open his lock. It was a bit tricky because the way you had to spin the lock was more than complicated, especially when you had only three days to practice. When he finally managed to open his locker, he should have felt happy. Instead, he felt goosebumps rising on his nape. He had the awkward feeling that lots of eyes were staring at him. His heart sank into his boots. He already knew what was to come. And he desperately wished for the floor to open up and swallow him. He was not in the mood to face Tony Stark. Who obviously realized that Steve didn’t care at all about his presence. Not the nicest realization for somebody who thought of himself as the middle of the world. Or the universe.  
“Looks like we found the country pumpkin who was supposed to enter our school”, Tony Stark said and his voice was pure venom.  
Shit, was all Steve could think in that moment. And he never cursed. He answered nothing, trying to look on the ground and acting like he couldn’t hear the brown-haired guy speaking.  
“Really fits the cliché, don’t you think so?”, Tony Stark went on, positioning himself right next to Steve who shrugged away. For a moment he even considered beating the school’s only transformation of playboy, millionaire and genius.  
The moment passed a second later when that arrogant bragger placed an elbow on Steve’s shoulder, lazily leaning onto it: “Bet he’s never been to civilization before”  
The crowd started laughing and whispering and some of the brave ones dared to come up with mean stuff on their own. Steve felt his face redden and could hear his knuckles cracking so hard did he try not to beat anybody. And beating meant in this case a serious injury by somebody who had to chop wood since he was old enough to handle an ax (old-fashioned parents for sure).  
Grinding his teeth, Steve settled for the less violent version. At least I hoped so. “Bet you’ve never learned anything about manners”, the blonde spit out, angrily glaring at the other. When the whole floor stared at him with the lust to kill in their eyes, Steve realized that insulting Tony Stark was not the smartest thing one could do. Not at all.  
“Some people just don’t deserve manners”, Tony replied and his faces spread into a wide, derogatory grin, “and when I look at you, woodchopper, I don’t think you deserve any of it  
Tony took a step back from him, wiping away invisible dirt from his elbow where he had touched the other. It was all a big show. And the audience started cheering as if he had tamed a tiger or climbed on the Mount Everest.  
Steve was furious. And the crowd cheered  
Steve squinted his eyes: “At least I don’t need to buy friends.”, the blonde shot at the other.  
Tony only raised an eyebrow, his face perfectly calm and arrogant: “At least I have the money.”, he said, grinning widely, “and the friends” Tony looked around, showing off all the empty space where Steve’s friends could have been. If he had some. “Looks like you’re such a bore people don’t talk to you”  
Steve felt his cheeks reddening once again. He already knew that the people here hated him and he for sure didn’t need Tony Stark to tell him that in front of the whole school. The blonde could feel his fist clenching, felt his whole body shaking in rage. There were no words to describe how angry he was. And how much he not cared if he beat up someone popular and rich.  
The moment all his thoughts went crazy and he didn’t care what was coming next, was interrupted by a sharp female voice: “Oh come on Tony. Do you really need to pick up a fight with somebody who is nearly twice as muscular as you just to prove that you’re cool?”  
Tony shrugged and Steve inhaled deeply. Normally, nobody dared to speak like that with Tony. Nobody abide from Natasha Romanov.  
Steve had seen her before and had admired her red hair and delicate features but feared her sharp voice and toughness. Now she appeared behind the crowd, that divided itself in front of her like she was a goddess to admire. She seemed furious.  
Tony only lifted his arms defensively, showing his surrender: “Natasha, darling, I only taught him some rules of social life”  
“Tony fucking Stark”, the red-haired hissed, “I know that’s not true because you told me you’d pick up a fight with ‘old-fashioned military haircut’ here. So, lying is not gonna help you.”  
She stood in front of them now, hands on her hips and the pure anger in her eyes was more scary than the crowd had ever been.  
“Maybe I mentioned it”, Steve’s opponent shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He made a pause, his mouth curving up again in one of his vain smiles. Scanning Steve’s body and spat out “What a waste” before he turned around and left, head up high and not at all guilty or reasonable.  
Steve just stood there. Confused and angry. Natasha whose features seemed to have relaxed, gave him a small apologetic smile: “He hates being ignored. And you did a damn good job acting like he wasn’t even there.”  
Steve clenched his teeth: “Isn’t that his own problem?”  
“He has more money and more friends”, Natasha answered, her voice between serious concern and playful tease: “So it works according to his rules. You should remember that the next time. I won’t play the babysitter another time.”  
Then she left. A few guys kept starring at her ass open-mouthed as she walked away.  
The rest of the day was considerably eventless. He could feel more angry glares on his bacl than on the days before, but nobody said something. He guessed that he was to unimportant for a fight or maybe that Natasha had told them to ignore him. After all, it made no difference.  
When Steve came home, his only wish was to never see Tony Stark again. He had a long shower, washing of all the insults the bragger hat thrown at him. He shouldn’t care, Tony was a jerk who took himself to important- but he still did. Maybe because he really had not much friends. One to be more precisely. And even James Bucky Barnes told him to get more social contacts. Which was one of the reasons why he shouldn’t be surprised that he ended up going to the month’s biggest party only a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> As some of you may have recognized, English is not my first language, and therefore I always try to improve my English. If I've made some mistake all the time, feel free to tell me so I can improve my writing  
> Because I've already written 7 of the 10 chapter I'll be able to update every Friday (I'm so proud of myself, normally it takes me forever to finish a story)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Marvel so all characters belong to Marvel and I do not intend to make any money with this


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading!

The music was ear-shattering loud. Like super loud. Unpleasantly, head spinningly, annoyingly loud. Steve was not at all happy with the situation. Thought the real problem was that he couldn’t leave. He wanted to pretty badly, but he couldn’t. Bucky had brought him into this living hell, or better forced him to come here.

His plans had been fairly simple: staying at home, reading, maybe watching TV. And then Bucky stormed his tiny room (he should have never given him those keys), threw clothes at him he had never seen before and declared that they were going to a party. He hadn’t even asked if Steve wanted to. He never did. Steve often asked himself why, however, he was quite sure Bucky wanted to help him integrate.  
As his best friend he knew all too well how lost Steve felt in the city, in school, everywhere. And because Bucky was outgoing, flirty and even due standards of city people cool, he had taken the lead in finding new friends. Obviously with success. On the other hand: his parents had moved here two years ago, which had given him some advantage because he had had way more time to learn how those city people worked.  
After all sorts of complains, and Steve had made lots of them, Bucky only threatened to give him a fireman’s lift and carry him all the way to the party. That would have been a typical Bucky-thing. And Steve was persuaded Bucky would keep his word. So he had, after begging his best friend to have mercy on him, put on the clothes the black haired had thrown at him. He felt uncomfortable, not because the clothes were scratchy, simply because they were a) not his style and b) not his style. The shirt he wore definitely favored the fact that he had muscular arms and a trained, well-formed upper body, but Steve never exactly cared about his looks and it felt not right to wear something that revealing and showing-off. When he looked in the mirror, only his old-fashioned but beloved hair cut had remembered him of himself.

He sighed and looked at the building again. It was unbelievable that a single family or person could own so much money. And then waste it for parties. He would give a lot to be somewhere else. But after all Bucky had the car and the keys and he was blocks away from his new home. And driving by tube meant that he would get lost. He always managed to end up at a place he had never seen before and additionally never wanted to go. Plus, trying to find the way back most likely would send him to another place he had no interest to be.  
“Oh come on Steve”, Bucky appeared right next to him, a cup filled with _something_ in his hands- no doubt it was alcoholic- and forced him forward: “Have you never dreamed of going to such a party? Lots of people who are all drunk and won’t remember anything tomorrow, alcohol that is not cheap and bad tasting, expensive furniture, the richest guy I’ve met so far…”, he teased thought there was still some honest disbelief in his friend’s voice.  
“No, I haven’t. Plus your ‘richest guy’ is somebody I definitively have no interest in meeting again”, Steve answered and he was really, really sure about that. If he had ever dreamed of that, it would have been a nightmare.  
“Sometimes I wonder how so different people like us can be friends…”, Bucky sighed and boxed his friend at the shoulder, “I know it’s not your cup of tea, but I know you, and my knowledge tells me that you either need new friends or a relationship. And this party is the best way to prove that you are not a country pumpkin.”  
“Oh yes”, Steve snarled, “I’m going to prove that on the party of Tony Stark. Oh, wait! He’s the one who gave me that absolutely _funny_ nickname.”  
Bucky shrugged his shoulders and pressed the elevator button: “I know it’s not exactly the best thing in the world, but I’m imagining that you just make him pay for all that bragging. You could seduce his on-off girlfriend. I think Pepper was her name. Or beat him up in some empty corner. Music’s so loud, nobody would hear his screams” Bucky winked and made that really scary facial expression he wore sometimes. Steve was never sure if he was serious about those things or if he only made fun.  
“We’ll see. But as soon as somebody even tries to make fun of me I’m gone.”, Steve threatened, but a smile crossed his face. “Have fun getting lost then. I’ve already picked you up twice from some tube station at the end of the world”  
“Maybe”, Steve chuckled, “I’ll just take your car.”  
“If you take my baby, I’d personally drag you to every party I know about”, Bucky dared, but he broke into laugher a few seconds later. Most likely he imagined Steve standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.  
Then the elevator opened with a ‘pling’.

The flat was nice and fancy and luxurious. Steve could almost sense the expensive furniture and the cleaning squad going through here every day. What he could definitively smell was the alcohol. He should have expected Tony Stark to throw party in his extravagant way.  
He had gotten a bar, a bar mixer, cocktails in all colors and with crazy names, wine that looked old and excellent and most of all what looked like tons of beer, vodka and sparkling wine. Everything you needed to wake up with a headache and without memories. Steve guessed for most of the people it was perfect. He hated it.  
People were crowding in the flat and even thought it seemed large, bodies were brushing against him every step he took. He disliked the closeness of heated flesh to him and the smell of heavy alcohol in his nose. Nevertheless, he couldn’t get away. Bucky seemed to enjoy himself perfectly. Which meant that they were not going anywhere soon.  
“Oh, don’t look like that. Drink something”, his best friend screamed over the music and went for the first drink that came across his view. Some of the weird colored cocktails.  
“Do we really need to get drunk?”, Steve asked and looked with raised eyebrows at the various cocktails. No way he was taking any one of these.  
Bucky only shot him a wide grin: “That’s the fun thing Steve. God, you really need to learn something about modern life.” He bopped Steve before he pulled him straightly forward to the guy serving the drinks. Honestly, Tony Stark was the only person who had staff serving drinks at school parties. That was so extravagant and unnecessary the blonde had to clench his teeth. If he was ever offered a chance to pay Bucky back for this, he would gladly take it. But first, he would have to get drunk. He sighed and Bucky gave him that annoyed, funny face he always made when Steve snarled and sighed loudly.  
“Any idea what all those stuff is?”, his best friend asked, his voice full of curiosity.  
“Hopefully poison”, Steve griped and scanned the different glasses warily.  
“Poison? You would die too", Bucky laughed and simply took one glass filled with green and yellow liquid.  
“You’ll drink more of it than I’ll”, Steve grinned at him and it was probably the first time he had somewhat close to fun this evening.  
And the last time fun did not involve something sexual or Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I can already promise that Chapter 3 will be pretty long  
> As always, comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody!
> 
> I decided on giving you the ending of the last chapter again so the beginning of this one does not sound completley weird ;-)  
> Have fun reading Chapter 3 (Tony Stark and alcohol are involved)!
> 
>  
> 
> “Do we really need to get drunk?”, Steve asked and looked with raised eyebrows at the various cocktails. No way he was taking any one of these.  
> Bucky only shot him a wide grin: “That’s the fun thing Steve. God, you really need to learn something about modern life.” He bopped Steve before he pulled him straightly forward to the guy serving the drinks. Honestly, Tony Stark was the only person who had staff serving drinks at school parties. That was so extravagant and unnecessary the blonde had to clench his teeth. If he was ever offered a chance to pay Bucky back for this, he would gladly take it. But first, he would have to get drunk. He sighed and Bucky gave him that annoyed, funny face he always made when Steve snarled and sighed loudly.  
> “Any idea what all those stuff is?”, his best friend asked, his voice full of curiosity.  
> “Hopefully poison”, Steve griped and scanned the different glasses warily.  
> “Poison? You would die too", Bucky laughed and simply took one glass filled with green and yellow liquid.  
> “You’ll drink more of it than I’ll”, Steve grinned at him and it was probably the first time he had somewhat close to fun this evening.  
> And the last time fun did not involve something sexual or Tony Stark.

“Interested in an orgasm?”, a rough, seductive voice breathed right into Steve’s ear. He flinched and felt goosebumps running down his spine. It should be forbidden for everybody to talk in such a tone. Especially if your name was Tony Stark.  
“I don’t think that I’m-”, he started, but the brown-haired man caught him short, his face spread into a sinful smile: “You managed to find this party, country pumpkin, you’ll also manage to have a Quicky.”  
It took Steve a few painful seconds and Bucky’s wiggling eyebrows to realize that Tony was talking about the cocktails. Each one of them seemed to have a more than suggestive name. Tony came even closer, his whole body seemed to be radiating from heat and when Steve was right, he could also smell alcohol.  
Thought nothing compared to his irritation. He couldn’t stand the other and he was pretty sure Tony disliked him too. So from all the people here on this party, why on earth was Tony offering him a drink in the most suggestive way he had ever seen?  
His answer sat around a little couch table across the room. He only saw them because their voices and catcalls were even louder than the ear shattering music. Bucky next to him laughed and his gaze made his way from the cheering crowd back to his best friend in serious need for help.  
A smirk appeared on his face: "Oh, I love truth or dare"  
Tony seemed to hear him because he finally let Steve go and turned around.  
"Me too. But Natasha and Clint are sneaky players", the brown-haired man slurred and his arm wandered around Steve's waist.  
"You wanna come and play?", he asked, his mouth next to the blonde's ear again and full of suggestive plea.  
"No I don-", Steve started, but Bucky interrupted him. He should have known that Bucky would say yes in the split of a second.  
"Glad you asked", Bucky grinned, "otherwise I'd invited myself to the game.”  
"Absolutely wonderful", Tony smirked, his grip around Steve's waist got stronger, "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."  
"Fun?!", Steve echoed, "you honestly think that-"  
Bucky cut him short again. "The word with three letters you only write capital when you're drunk", he laughed, winking at Tony and then at Steve, "Relax. It's just Truth or Dare"  
“Not when you’re playing with Clint and Natasha. They made me do this after all”, Tony giggled and his eyes wandered to Steve’s face that was frozen in shock. He had no interest in playing this game. And no interest in Tony looking at him with bedroom eyes.  
“He’ll need something to drink”, Tony judged and Bucky nodded in approval, reaching for one of the drinks and placed it in his friend’s hands.  
Steve only glared at him. No way he was drinking that. He didn’t even know what was in there. Apart from the cocktail’s name. He was about to pass the glass back to the cocktail-serving boy, but Tony was faster. Steve should have known it. That Stark kid was an asshole and he seemed like he enjoyed it.  
He caught Steve’s movement in midair and forced the glass filled with a weird looking yellow-whitish liquid right to his lips. Steve had no chance and most likely no other choice. He emptied the whole glass with two gulps. It was not exactly tasting bad, but sharp and strong like somebody mixed vodka and wine together and colored it with food coloring.  
"Which one was that?", he asked after he had drunk everything. He tried to sound angry because he indeed was angry, but at the end it came out as curiosity.  
"The orgasm", Tony lips were close to Steve's ear again. Steve shuddered.  
"Perfect", Bucky grinned, "You needed to loosen up a bit"  
And then they started walking to the three people sitting around the table, all of them smirking widely, and in case of Natasha, even a bit meanly.  
Steve could feel the alcohol in his blood pretty fast, which was one of the reasons why he didn’t run away screaming. The other reason most likely was that Tony was still next to him, his hot body pressed far more against Steve’s than necessary. Maybe it was still part of the dare Tony obviously had to complete, thought the brown-haired could also be drunk enough to flirt with every living being. Considering it again, Tony didn’t need to be drunk to flirt with every living being.  
“Didn’t think you would really manage to get them play”, another brown-haired man said. Steve had seen him before. Clint was the name- if he remembered right- and he was a good friend to both Tony and Natasha. He seemed to be the nicest of the trio and his eyes had a friendly sparkle in them.  
“Well, then don’t underestimate me the next time”, Tony’s victorious grin was kind of scary, but the others only laughed.  
He used the chance to get rid of the millionaire’s arm around his waist. He felt like he could breathe again. The moment he wanted to stalk away quietly, searching for the chair the most distant from Tony’s, Natasha decided to stop him. She was beautiful and though as always, her cheeks flushed a bit, nevertheless her gaze was till sharp.  
“No need to be that shy”, she laughed and raised an eyebrow, “did he pay you to come here? Because that would be against the rules.”  
There was playfulness and humor in her voice. Steve settled on liking her even thought she was befriended to Tony and kind of scary.  
“They’re working on making me drunk actually”, he answered, a bit unsure about what to say. When nobody seemed to take offence in it and Tony only grinned wider, Steve felt confident enough to talk more. “Thought I would prefer being at home.”  
“Which is exactly why I forced him to come here”, Bucky was completely himself now, loose and happy and talkative, “he needs to learn what fun means to adult people.”  
He chuckled and gave Steve a pat on the back.  
“We can definitely help with that”, Natasha laughed too and there was that sneaky, wicked undertone in her voice that made Steve shiver. Hopefully she was never going to be angry at him.  
“And I thought you had that little fight going on”, Clint asked, his eyebrows raised.  
“I wouldn’t call it a fight. More showing somebody some rules”, Tony replied, his tone in a subtle way very calm and dominant.  
Steve shrugged.  
Clint only snorted and his gaze wandered from Steve to Tony and back. He sighed: “I won’t ask anything about it again. But you should seriously consider talking about your little problem.”  
“Fun fact”, Natasha added, “they don’t even know each other really. And I thought there was not such thing like love – or hate- on the first sight.”  
“What about we continue to play?”, Clint offered and leant forward in his seat, “I’ve some absolutely unique ideas in my mind. And I don’t want another fight between those two.”  
He winked and grabbed the empty bottle again they used for selecting the players.  
“I’m in”, Bucky settled down on the seat next to Cling, leaving Steve no other choice than to take the lonely chair next to Natasha. “Are there any rules-“, the blonde started.  
“That would only be half as fun”, Tony interrupted him, his cocky grin still present, “and I thought”, his voice became low and seductive again, “you want to have fun, little pumpkin?”  
After this one sentence Steve should have known that this game wouldn’t end nice. Or that nobody would have mercy with him only because they called him country pumpkin. His only way to go through the madness of truth or dare was to choose truth every time he could.  
“That’s boring”, Clint complained when he settled on the not so active option of the game again.  
“He’s only scared to show us how filthy/dirty/versaut he really is”, that came from Tony who had been flirting with him occasionally for the last couple of minutes. Always in the arrogant, teasing way. Steve had to grind his teeth together. He was not sure if he wanted to punch Tony Stark or if he rather looked for a good response to his endless flirting.  
“Well, is there even a question we haven’t asked him yet?”, Tony sounded like a huffy child.  
Bucky shrugged his shoulders: “Maybe we ask him something about his not-existing love life?”, his voice was full of irony.  
“Let’s just keep going”, Clint huffed and turned the bottle. When it stopped at Tony, all of them seemed relieved. Tony had done everything so far. He had offered Steve that drink, kissed two strangers, asked somebody for sex and called that hotline-thing the blonde hadn’t understood yet.  
“Natasha?”, Tony slurred, “what do you have for me?” She furrowed her brows, exchanging glances with both Clint and Bucky. Then her face spread into a mean grin. Clint started to grin too. There seemed to be some secret communication between them. It was scary and Steve got the weird feeling that whatever Tony would have to do would indeed involve him.  
Bucky laughed: “I can’t wait to see that”  
Steve instinctively felt that something bad would happen.  
“You”, the red-haired pointed at Tony, still with that wicked sparkling eyes, “have to give him”, her finger wandered to Steve and stopped right in front his breast, “a lap dance.”  
“Honestly?”, Tony glared at Natasha, his eyebrows raised unbelievingly.  
The red haired only laughed and Clint and Bucky looked at each other before they both started to grin like idiots.  
“You were the one who complained about Steve not being involved in the action”, Natasha answered calmly.  
Tony nearly killed them with his angry stares before he got up from his chair.  
“Remember it’s all your fault”, he hissed at nobody particular, before he turned around to face Steve.  
It seemed like a total change had gone through the brown-haired man. His movements were slow and seductive, his eyes dark and challenging, his slightly parted lips a silent threat.  
“Why isn’t-?”, Steve started, shocked about whatever exactly was going on. There was no way Tony would really do that.  
“Oh just shut up country pumpkin”, Tony ordered, his voice all rough and imperious, “I have to proof something here” Tony came closer, his hips swinging lazily and his eyes locking with Steve’s.  
Steve was unable to look away, captivated by Tony's aura. He was impassive, just sitting there, waiting. His mind seemed to have blackout, all his thoughts were solely focused on this swinging hips and the hypnotizing shine in Tony's eyes. He felt like prey that was cornered by a predator, taken aback by surprise, fear and deep inside excitement.  
Tony stopped right in front of him, their bodies almost touching, leaving Steve at ache, wanting to feel the other's movements. Tony lowered himself down, slowly and teasing with everything he had on display.  
“Consider yourself lucky", he whispered low and dark, sending shivers down Steve’s spine, "if you behave you might get to fuck me later", his lips spread into a wicked grin and the blonde could feel the heat coming from the other. Even thought he was driven crazy he tried to stay stoic, only looking at Tony, not saying anything.  
"Oh, I see", fingertips wandered like ghosts over his breast, deeper, drawling little circles, admiring the muscles they could feel, "you have dignity/self-respect" a little, provocative laugh escaped Tony. When he moved back again, Steve let the breath go he had held without recognizing it. He so much hoped for this to be over. No way he was going to do anything with Tony Stark. He was appealing, sexy, seductive, but there was no way he was going to be turned on by the guy who bullied him all his days in school.  
When the ease in his body left and his tense muscles grew relaxed again, Tony’s determining, almost hard grip on his shoulders was a shock. His breath hitched and his eyes searched Tony's face for a reaction, confused, overwhelmed. But Tony only gifted him the most wicked, dark and seductive Cheshire grin he had ever seen seem before he settled with one swift movement on his lap, pressing their bodies together.  
"You should know", he stated, his hips moving in rhythmical little circles, driving Steve breathless, "that I love challenges"  
The moment Tony's body really moved, bucking himself into Steve, simulating little thrusts, Steve lost it. A low, suppressed moan escaped him, and Tony just did it again. His fingers started to move, caressing his skin and holding him still, keeping him at the mercy of the other. He had had (having some dark secrets Steve) lap dances before, but he never wanted to tear somebody's clothes of right at the beginning.  
Every time Tony snapped his hips up, bringing their crotches together, rubbing himself against the other body, his breath hitched and his muscles tensed. His fingers formed into fists and his nails pressed into his skin. No matter how much he tried to swallow them down, little moans and pleas fled his mouth. And Tony enjoyed it. His face showed triumph.  
"Looks like I'm winning", he purred and let his lips ravish the other's skin. Steve felt himself falling deeper and deeper and there was no way no recollecting himself. Every time Tony pressed himself against his lower body, rubbing himself against him, shameless like a whore, he grew hotter. His world minored to those hips, the waist swinging rhythmically to a music he couldn’t hear. The heat building under his skin was collected in his stomach and went further down. He knew he was getting a hard on and also knew he couldn't do anything about it. Tony knew too. Of course, he did. After all, it was his fault.  
"Come on, little pumpkin boy", Tony whispered in his ear, his voice rough and seductive, "I know you want to fuck me"  
He rolled his hips, pressing his crotch against Steve’s hard-on, grinning wickedly. Steve knew that saying yes meant losing all his self-control. Completely and utterly. When Tony snapped his hips again, this time rubbing himself against Steve, all his thoughts went still and were replaced by the need to fuck Tony Stark.  
"Remember you said that when you can't walk tomorrow", Steve said, his voice darker as he had ever heard it before. When his arms snapped up and settled on Tony’s waist, forcing him to hold still, he could see Tony’s eyes covered in shock and surprise.  
“What?”, he grinned darkly, “did you expect me just to sit here and take it?”  
Tony came to life again, his body eased into Steve’s grip and Tony leaned in closer: “Maybe I did”, he whispered.  
“You’re such a tease”, Steve repeated, bucking his hips up, earning a low moan from the other, “and now it’s too late to say sorry and run away”  
“How do you think I want to say sorry?”, Tony’s pupils were dilated, his voice breathless. His lips ghosted over Steve’s neck, before teeth replaced the softness of his mouth.  
“I love being a tease”, Tony said sharp and challenging, “so if you want me to stop, you have to make me”  
“You’ve no idea what I could do to you”, Steve’s grip tightened, maybe leaving bruises on the others skin.  
“Then surprise me”, Tony muttered, rocking himself down hard against Steve’s grip.  
„What about me setting the pace?", the blonde growled, moving his hips greedily upwards. Tony led out a suppressed moan, his face a mask of lust and want.  
"If you can take it", Tony purred, his lips captured the blonde’s mouth, pulling him into a sloppy open mouthed kiss driven by want. Then the other’s hips went down, following the line of his neck. Steve already knew that Tony would bite him before he felt his teeth on his skin. He had known for the first moment that this was not about love or gentleness but about lust and power. It was not making love, maybe not even fucking, it was war. Roughly and intense, without a pause or mercy. And there was no way he would let Tony win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it took me forever to write that Chapter, especially the beginning.  
> But helpfully my friends came up with lots of funny cocktail names so I could keep writing. Big thanks to them!  
> And, naturally, comments make me happy ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know I needed lots of time to publish the next chapter.  
> Well, it's not exactly an excuse but I've been ill (flu ;-( ) quite some time (in which I watched way too much Doctor Who episodes) and then we had roal exams in English.  
> Now almost totally healthy again and with all that exam-stoff passed, here is the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony’s kisses continued, his hands wandered from Steve’s shoulders over his body, exploring every inch of it. Or at least every inch he could get through the clothing. Steve could feel the heat radiating from the other’s body, could feel his own heat and need. He could also sense the other’s stares, most likely amused, maybe shocked. But mostly amused. It must be a fabulous show.  
“What do you think?”, he purred in Tony’s ear, his breath warm and his voice rough, “how does this one end?”  
Tony’s response was a tease. His smirk was wide and determined, his voice was ridiculously innocent: “You know very well where this one will end. Only depends on how long you want them to watch”  
His smile turned cunning, the fingers exploring his bodies got bolder, sliding under the hem of his shirt, drawing lines on his naked, shivering skin. Tony knew so very well what he did.  
“Don’t you think you should get a room?”, that was Clint’s voice. He sounded more amused than really indisposed, however, he painfully reminded Steve of the fact that there were people. Not only Bucky or Clint or Natasha, other people. Tony who didn’t stop touching him only smirked, his head turning the slightest bit in Clint’s direction: “It’s my house after all”  
“It may be your house”, now Bucky spoke and there was a rather suggestive tone in his voice. Steve knew him all too well: “But Steve’s not as outgoing as you. And all of us really want him to get laid. So please move somewhere else or that’s not gonna happen today.”  
Steve felt his cheeks redden, this time more out of shame than anger. It had been so obvious Bucky would say that at some point. He felt the strong urge to prove a point. Tony’s body was till on his and his grip on the other tightened. He heard Tony’s breath hissing and felt his muscles tensing.  
“So eager to prove something?”, Tony whispered into his ear, his voice hoarse and almost a tad submissive. Almost. If it hadn’t been Tony.  
“Okay, okay”, Tony said loudly, now to everybody close enough to listen, “looks like you have to forgo our little show”  
Steve hated the mockery in the other’s voice. He felt Tony leaving his lap. His body immediately craved for the missing warmth and his hands let go off Tony’s waist only with a slight hesitance. The brown haired recognized it, his face turned into a knowing smile but he silently turned away, waiting for Steve to follow him. This would have been the moment to say no, to turn around and walk away from this craziness, this madness. However, he was longing for the Tony’s body and there was something else that simply pushed him to go. The competition maybe that had started between them.  
The last thing he heard was Natasha, saying "I wonder if any of them will be able to walk tomorrow"  
With three fast steps he was next to Tony again. He could see the other’s flushed cheeks and could sense his racing pulse. It seemed to blend and mix with the hammering bass of the music and his own bumping heart. It was an atmosphere that did not require reason or thoughtfulness, it simply drove people crazy, made them do things they would never do otherwise. Steve felt his own body close to Tony, saw Tony not paying attention to him, recognized how his arm settled back on Tony’s hips where it seemed to belong. Their lips were crushing together before Steve could even realize what happened or what he had done. Because it had been him kissing the brown-haired millionaire, not the other way around. He could sense the other’s surprise and his own as well. He had no time to recollect himself. Tony pressed his body against Steve’s, their kiss deepened and Steve felt himself pulling Tony closer, intensifying every touch and every movement between them. There was greed again and the need to fight with the other. Their kiss was a mess of tongue and teeth, of power and control, of craving and hate. They were moving, partly to the bass that vibrated in their bodies and partly in the direction Tony wanted them to go. Steve lost track of their direction, of the time passing. There was Tony and his smell, his heat, his body. His hands on the hem of a shirt, his bruising grip on the other’s hip. Tony’s wicked lips on his, always daring and teasing. It could have been seconds or years that had passed before Steve felt them stumbling into another room.  
They were clashing even before the door fell shot. Steve could feel the anger and the want in his body, his mind, his every movement. It was a mixture of losing control and of being the one in charge.  
Their lips collided and there was no gentle kissing but a rough battle, intensified by their hands traveling the other’s body. He could feel fingers again on his shirt, moving up and down his bare back, pulling him closer and scratching his skin. He could feel his own hands settling on Tony’s waist where they fit so perfectly he almost assumed they were made to lay there, pressing Tony harder against him, leaving marks and bruises. If there had ever been reason in his mind, it all had vanished with the door closing. Tony’s kisses where a tease, half a smirk, half teeth trying to bite his lips. Steve did the same. Their bodies moved against the wall and Steve was not sure if it was him pushing Tony roughly against it or if it was Tony pulling him against himself. Probably both. However, he couldn’t care less. Tony moaned in their sloppy kiss, his hands now traveling along the inside of his tights, making Steve shiver. Tony sensed it and smirked, moving painfully slow, closer and closer to Steve’s crotch.  
They only broke their kiss for removing each other’s shirts, letting them fall to the floor carelessly. There was the need to touch, to hurt, to be close to each other. Steve couldn’t resist touching Tony’s body, exploring how the muscles tensed beneath is touch and how Tony shivered when his fingers brushed over his spine. It was gorgeous. And satisfying. Steve could already imagine him, moaning and begging, all trembles and sobs under him. He had to suppress a loud whine when Tony’s fingers seemed to accidentally brush over his crotch. The Cheshire grin on Tony’s face told him that it had not been that accidental. His lips were spread into a sinful smile, his fingers on his tights. It was a challenge, a way to make him even more angry. Tony seemed to enjoy anger and Steve found that he did too - If it meant tearing the other apart. Completely and utterly. His next movement was more of an attack than a loving gesture, almost slamming Tony against the wall and conquering his mouth, catching the other’s hand in midair and pressing them against the wall.  
“After all your teasing, shouldn’t I be the one making you beg?”, he growled, strengthening the pressure against Tony, feeling him reacting to his touch with eagerness.  
“Sure you’re experienced enough for it, country pumpkin?”, Tony asked, rubbing his body against Steve’s, shamelessly and provoking. He damn well knew how he made Steve angry. Really angry.  
“You’ll see”, Steve snarled barely suppressing the rage in his voice.  
This time their kiss was rather tame thought much more heated and intense than before. Steve kept his eyes fixed on Tony. Tony wanted him to prove his point. Well, he would. His lips moved down Tony’s neck as a mixture of sloppy, open mouthed kisses that would leave hickeys and little bites that would leave marks. He enjoyed the idea of marking Tony, of making him his. Not because he wanted nobody else to touch him but because he wanted to show his power. Tony moaned, loud and shameless, his eyes were sparkling with lust.  
Steve moved deeper, easing the grip on Tony’s hands so he could use one of his own hands to pull Tony closer, preventing him from moving away or against the touch. He could feel the resistance in Tony’s body that vanished immediately when his lips circled around his already hardening nipples. He heard breath itching and was not sure whether it was his or Tony’s. He felt even more heat building in his groin and he felt Tony arching into his touch, whining and moaning. He did not beg. Not yet at least. He kept teasing for a while, sensing Tony’s impatience and his own. But he could prove patience. He could wait, he would wait for the pleasure to see Tony beg, to see him give in. He would love to see that. He started sucking on the first nipple, feeling the flesh hardening. More moans form Tony. Still no pleas. The other’s breath was heavy now, his hands were fighting against their boundaries thought he did not really try to get away. They both knew Tony enjoyed it. And they both knew that this was still a battle. When Steve finally brought his teeth to the sensitive flesh, Tony broke. He could sense it in the way Tony’s body arched desperately and by the way he first tried to muffle his moans the first time this night. Steve could feel his lips curve into a vicious grin. His eyes locked with Tony’s.  
“Oh God”, Tony’s head rested against the wall, his lips slightly parted, his vision fizzy. His breath hitched when Steve bit his nipple again.  
“Can’t you get on with it?”, Tony hissed, his voice rough and intense.  
“You know what so say”, Steve purred against Tony’s bare flesh. Tony’s body trembled, and his eyes flattered closed for a second. “Bastard”, he snarled and his muscles tensed. Steve felt it and wondered what was coming next. He was taller and stronger than Tony. Thought Tony was wicked. It was the split of a second, a harsh movement, hands that pushed him forward and sent him falling. He could feel his body hitting not the cold floor as expected but the soft layers of the bed he had seen from the corner of his eye previously. Tony hovered over him now, his smirk was as cunning as it was mean. Tony’s fingers dug into his chest, is crotch rubbed against Steve’s.  
“Why don’t we change position?”, Tony bend down, his lips traveling the same path Steve’s had gone before.  
“You may not be that inexperienced, but you do not make me beg. That’s my part”, Tony purred, his voice almost too soft for the situation.  
Steve did not think him so strong. But his body even though being not exceptional muscular was tense and strong, keeping him securely on his back. He could still move his arms thought. He thought about forcing Tony to change positions, but then decided to wait. It had taken him barely more than two hours before he had heard of Tony Stark’s amazing skills in bed. Who could say no to that?  
Tony’s lips went further down, placing open mouthed butterfly kisses all over his oversensitive skin. Steve could hear himself panting and felt the shivers running down his spine as well as the heat in his stomach. He also felt Tony’s stares and knew that the other’s dirty little smile added right up to his own arousal. Steve could already imagine where this one was going but he wasn’t quite able to believe it.  
From all the things he had expected Tony to do - and there basically hadn’t been anything he wouldn’t dare Tony to do - it had certainly not been a blowjob. On the other hand: Tony had said he wanted to make him beg. And that sure was a way to manage that.  
He felt his breath hitch when Tony’s lips arrived at his stomach and hands started to nestle with his trousers. Tony could probably sense his excitement and when he slowed down his movements with an evil little grin, Steve was reminded of why exactly he always felt the urge to punch the Tony. But there were still lips caressing his skin and hands that drew circles on their way closer to Steve’s inner tights, all of it there to seduce him. And to make him suffer. There were too many breathless moans to count them and it felt like minutes until Tony’s lips moved closer another time.  
This time, he was gifted with another of Tony’s long, intense stares that made him moan and whimper all at the same time. He had never met a person before that could give looks like this. It was not exactly a dirty smile. It was suggestive and so very, very promising. And it went with hands that finally opened his trousers and lips that danced over his treasure trail. It felt like a relief and even more torture all at the same time.  
Steve knew he had a perfect hard-on and he knew that Tony wanted to hear him beg. He also knew that he did not want to. That was quite a conflict he had there. Tony’s hands settled on Steve’s hips after had gone rid of the other’s trousers. He could sense Tony’s satisfaction and couldn’t help but shudder when he felt the pressure of a body over his own. It made him think of all the things Tony could do now. Of all the things he was going to do. He felt lips again, sucking, slightly teeth, felt how they left marks on his skin and intensified his already fast-going breath.  
Tony moved down further, his hands massaging his tights now, teasing, brushing over his middle so carelessly it couldn’t be a coincide. It drove Steve crazy. He always was on edge, either because of fingers drawing on his skin or because of hot breath making him shudder. It was too slow and too fast at the same time. He heard himself moan and then groan when teeth were too firm on his skin, then he had to sought again. And finally, there where fingers on the elastic of his pants. He could feel how they hooked in the fabric and he saw Tony looking up at him, his face spread into a wide smirk and his eyes sparkling with suggestiveness. It took another painful second of battles between their glances before he started pulling down Steve’s pants. He didn’t do anything else.  
It was enough for Steve to sulk in air and shiver when cold air touched his sensitive skin. Goosebumps formed on his body, made him even more sensitive for Tony’s hot breath who had lowered himself down another couple of inches. Steve was still busy remembering to breath and keeping control of his body when Tony’s lips finally reached the part of his body where it got interesting.  
Tony was watching him. It was like a silent challenge. Tony waited for him to give up. To surrender. To beg. That was not going to happen. Still, it drove him mad to see Tony there, between his legs, all smirks and sexiness, challenging him another time. He wanted to reach down to bury his fingers in the other’s hair. And then he wanted to set the pace. But both of them knew he wouldn’t. Cheating was not his thing. And he was curious. He wanted to know whether all the rumors had been true. He looked forward to them being indeed the truth. With a last glance that was so dirty Steve forgot to breath properly for a couple of seconds, Tony’s focus went down to Steve’s hard-on. Steve could still see the self-content smile playing on the other’s lips. Not a good sign for his self-control.  
He felt hot breath on the sensitive skin of his arousal before he felt oh-so-soft lips touching his oversensitive flesh. His moans were raw and his eyes shut closed, enjoying the sensation of hot breath and soft kisses. His fingers clamped into the sheets, almost desperately, trying to distract themselves from how much they wanted to touch Tony right now. Oh, he would make sure to leave his own marks on the other’s body. A little grin, cunning and dark, danced over Steve’s face.  
It disappeared the second Tony’s mouth, his little teasing kisses, reached the tip of his chock. He could barely prevent himself from screaming. It felt fantastic in a way it shouldn’t be possibly able to feel. He sulked in enough air for the next sensation to come. Tony shot him another glance. It was another promise. And it was a mean one. When he felt Tony sucking on his tip before slowly, so very painfully slowly, taking more of Steve’s length into his mouth, Steve couldn’t help himself. It was a muffled scream but still it was one and he felt Tony smirk around his cock as a reaction.  
Idiot, he thought before his thoughts were ripped away from a tongue circling his length. His hands cramped even more into the sheets- if that was possible. His whole body tensed and oh god, it felt amazing. Tony’s talent in bed certainly had been no lie. His voice felt raw and his whole body was oversensitive, his mind was racing, everything seemed to burn. And Tony was far from done. Steve felt the other’s tongue swirl around his length, making him even harder. Then he felt Tony going still for a moment. It helped him calming down a bit. He wondered what was going to happen next. If Tony was going to leave him like that, he would throw all his pride away and beg. And beg and beg.  
But it seemed like Tony had something else in mind. His eyes connected with Steve’s and Steve felt like Tony was winking at him playfully. There was no way he could have predicted what happened next. He felt Tony’s mouth relaxing around him, felt him taking even more of his length. The friction made him groan and then scream when Tony took all of him. He seemed to possess a magical talent for relaxing his mouth and throat. Or lot of experience. That basically was the last time his brain worked properly before everything went blank when the other started moving. First, he slightly moved his head before his movements sped up and so did the friction. Steve heard himself moan and when he wasn’t moaning he was screaming. Oh God.  
“Please”, he heard himself mutter and wasn’t even sure if it was his own voice, “Oh god, please. More”  
It sounded like himself and not like himself. Tony chuckled contently and hummed around his cock, sending even more friction over his skin, making his body shiver and shudder. Steve felt the tension between his legs intensifying, his breath hitching, his heart racing. He could warn Tony- could. But Tony seemed to know, his hands pushed Steve’s hips down, keeping them still while his head kept bobbing up and down. It drove Steve right on the edge.  
“Please, just-”, he moaned, desperate. Tony kept him right there. Right on the edge. There was this cunning expression in Tony’s eyes again. In fact, he looked like a cat playing with a bird, pretending to be lazy and content and harmless but in reality, it was tense, cruel and not at all harmless. He knew that Tony could keep doing this forever. Until it had driven him crazy.  
“Okay”, he hissed, trying to get enough air to talk, “you won this round. I give up.”  
Tony seemed to nod but still kept still, not pushing him over the edge, not letting him come. That bastard. He even made him curse. And beg.  
“I’m begging you, please let me come”, he muttered, sounding desperate as well as angry. However, it was enough. He felt friction again and his muscles tensing and white heat and hot pleasure when he came. Tony hadn’t moved an inch, swallowing everything with a smirk on his lips one could see clearer than ever. He retreated lazily, Steve panting on the bed, still with stars in front of his inner eyes. Tony now looked like a cat that had eaten canary: really, really content. He slowly licked his lips and it was basically the dirtiest thing Steve had ever seen. Quite obvious it had to come from Tony.  
“You really had to do this, don’t you?”, Steve asked as his breath had stilled to an acceptable level, his voice raw from the screaming and his body still shuddering from the previous sensations.  
Tony only grinned his Cheshire Cat grin, cunning and wicked: “It’s still a fight after all and I intend to win”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Feeling when your chapters with plot are Shorter than the PWP one....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a Long, Long time a new chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter 5

“Do you have...?”, Steve started breathless his hands still roaming over Tony’s body.  
“You blame me the whole day for being Tony Stark and then you honestly ask if I have lube and condoms?”, Tony gave back letting his teeth sink into Steve’s skin playfully and challenging at the same time. “I’m not sure whether you want to insult me or if you’re only not that bright”, he continued and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.  
Steve only glared at him and let out a huff of disapproval: “Well, I normally always expect the best from people. But if you’re okay with me assuming you’re having a bad character…”  
“Not a bad character”, Tony corrected and his hand wandered down between Steve’s legs once again, cupping his slowly growing erection, “only the sexually most active”  
He grinned and winked at the other, his whole body acting with his statement, rubbing against Steve’s. Steve was torn between hating and adoring him. As always. He felt Tony hovering above him once again, controlling his body by being above him and decided that he was not one to steal control from so easily. He clashed their mouths together, partly because he wanted to, partly because he needed to distract Tony somewhat. His hands settled back on Tony’s hips, where they seemed to be most of the time as he had already left red spots, and swapped their positions in one fluent motion, kneeling above Tony now, all innocent smiles. It took Tony only a swift second to adjust to the new situation and within a few moments his face featured a grin again.  
“Oh, finally taking control now, aren’t we?”, he purred and his lips were somehow close to Steve’s ear now, making him shudder under the hot breath, “sure you’re able to maintain this position?”  
Steve didn’t respond. Well, not with words at least, he pressed Tony’s body back in the sheets, making him stay there, towering above him with all the strength and the advantage his height gave him. Tony only raised a challenging eyebrow. Steve snarled. His teeth connected with the sensitive skin of the other’s neck, biting and drawing blood. He heard Tony hissing and kept tearing the soft skin until he was sure he had proved his point.  
“Where?”, was the only thing he said before his mouth went back to explore Tony’s body. He heard Tony moan and felt his body tensing and arching and enjoyed it. It sent blood down to his groin, making him hard again. He could see Tony’s body, aching and covered in sweat, clamping into him helplessly, dependent from his every movement. He smirked, and he guessed it was one of those dark grins again that seemed to be so unusual for him but now felt so right.  
“Drawer you idiot”, Tony hissed, sulking in air as Steve rewarded him with stroking his length. It took Steve not more than a couple of seconds to open the drawer and find what he wanted. From what he could feel and see the whole drawer was full of all sorts of things one could use for sex. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. It was so much Tony-like he should have expected it.  
“Too much for your innocent soul?”, Tony asked, his voice harsh and teasing and full of triumph.  
“Not exactly”, Steve stated, roughly gripping Tony’s ass, “I just wondered if you could really take all those interesting things.”  
The brown-haired pressed back against his touch, his body still tense and his movements somewhere between control and instinct. “Could you?”, Tony asked and brought their bodies once again together, almost breaking Steve’s rips by the eagerness he slammed their bodies against each other, “and now, get on with it”  
Steve looked at Tony, considering a long moment to just do nothing, to torture him, to enjoy him writhing beneath him. Then, however, he was painfully reminded of his own hard-on as Tony intensified the friction between their bodies. Well, keeping the other waiting until he was nothing more than begs and pleas had to wait. He felt the heat radiating from Tony’s body and felt bound to look at the other’s suggestive smirks. It was impossible how fast Tony caught him again. If he hadn’t known better he would feel like a fly in the web of a spider. But he knew better. Knew that Tony was the one being caught and “tied” up. He smirked himself, enjoying the thought of himself being the one dominant, not the boy from nowhere, knew to everything and weird to everybody else.  
“Are you planning on doing something today?”, Tony interrupted his thoughts and all came back. The need, the pleasure of their kisses and touches, the violence of their every movement, the competition of their sole beings. Tony’s fingers brushed, and his grin was way too innocent here, over his crotch before Tony’s other hand on his back got more demanding, probably already starting to mark him. Steve looked at the light hand prints he had left on the other’s body and decided that he was more than okay with some scratching marks on his back. Tony raised another suggestive eyebrow, his lips harshly connecting with Steve’s and his hands clawing into his back. It was an offer as well as an order.  
“If you don’t get going I swear I’ll walk out of this room naked and look for somebody who has more spirit”, Tony threatened and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. Steve responded to the kiss enthusiastically, biting in Tony’s lower lip until he could taste blood, not asking but demanding. He greedily swallowed up all the moans Tony offered him and when they broke their kiss, he felt his whole body pulsing with need and his mind, his reason, gone somewhere far away.  
The lube felt cold and slippery on his fingers, but he knew that feeling all too well and it calmed him somewhat down, that fucking Tony would be no different than fucking anybody else. Besides being totally different. He had never felt an urge that had been that big, to fight, to claim, to surrender all at the same time. He couldn’t even tell apart what was lust, what hate and what probably affection. It was that mixture that made his mind spin and his body shudder under every of Tony’s touches. And it was this special mix that was now demanding its tribute. His hands found their way to Tony’s ass again, cupping it, admiring it. Tony only snarled and his body moved against Steve’s without any patience now.  
“I suspected you to have more self-control”, Steve chuckled even thought he was pretty needy himself now.  
Tony only shot him a glare that eventually hinted his soon-to-be murder but Steve only grinned and kept lazily circling Tony’s ass before he finally slid a finger in. He felt Tony hissing and muscles clenching but it took only a few seconds before Tony adjusted and his body started to move against the intrusion. He heard those little moans escape Tony and he could have sworn that Tony was only holding back. He smirked, placing kisses on the other’s neck and felt Tony’s body urging towards him. The hotness inside of him, around him, radiating from Tony’s body stopped him from being much more of a tease.  
“You don’t need to be that careful”, Tony whizzed and his gaze was taunting, “I did not bring you here for vanilla sex”  
Steve saw no need to have Tony repeat himself. He brought their lips together, making their teeth and bodies clash while he added another finger, sulking in every moan and hiss Tony offered him. And there were many. Tony’s body shivered when he slowly started to move his fingers and Tony’s eyes were closed in bliss, his back arched the tiniest bit. This sight would have been enough for Steve to just come right now and there. His kisses grew hungrier as did his movements. He did not suspect Tony to be one of the vanilla kind and when the other’s body kept rocking back at his trusts he knew he was right. He retreated his fingers, hearing Tony whine desperately. A second later he found hands pulling him closer, dominating over his body without making any attempt to changing the position again. Tony grinned at him even thought he was panting and his eyes were full of hunger.  
He smirked in a way that made Steve’s stomach curl. “Don’t you dare making this one boring”, he whispered and his nails bit into Steve’s skin while Tony’s body rubbed against his. Steve said nothing, felt no reason to answer to this. He only grinned back. Challenge accepted.  
Tony – obviously having lots of experience – relaxed beneath him and his eyes did not leave Steve’s. His gaze was still full of hunger and lust, full of challenge, ordering him to act. Steve couldn’t help to close his eyes in bliss when he entered the other’s body, feeling the warm tightness all around him. Tony let out a long, outstretched moan and a low chuckle when he saw Steve’s closed eyes. Steve felt the need to make him shut up before he could say anything mean so he decided that there was not exactly a need for a break, settled his hands on the other’s body and started moving. He had hoped to take Tony by surprise but instead it seemed like Tony was surprising him. He eagerly pushed back, intensifying the friction and pulling their bodies closer, leaving not the slightest space between their bodies. It was a feeling like burning. They felt like one but still Steve could sense the competition, the roughness, the fight between them violent in many different ways. Tony’s lips were parted, his eyes still hungry and his body probably on the edge between utter bliss and pain. He also seemed to enjoy it very much and when Steve found himself capable of speech – and clear thinking – again, he couldn’t resist tasting the other’s skin, drinking in his moans and whines and couldn’t keep quiet himself.  
“Nobody ever mentioned it would be soft and tender”, he stated after a particular hard trust that caused Tony to arch his whole body. Steve loved the sight, loved the control. And did it again. He knew it was probably driving Tony mad and by the way the other’s body tensed he was right.  
“Not at all”, Tony breathed out, surprising Steve once again. Tony’s fingers clenched in the sheets and still there was hunger in his eyes, in his every movement. “So why don’t you put a bit more effort in? I’ve been fucked better.”, Tony’s smile was condescending and challenging all at once, his raised eyebrows spoke of an amazing body control after all, his tiny grin drove Steve crazy. He literally wanted to pull him apart.  
Still he felt the other’s body shivering and clenching around him. He was in control. He should be in control. Maybe it was an illusion, maybe they were still in the middle of a fight without any battle won. On the other hand making Tony beg and scream was all he needed and wanted right now, all he cared for right now. He buried is head in the kihle between Tony’s head and shoulder, knowing that he now covered the other’s body almost completely, intensifying their touch, adding friction, adding closeness, domination. He could sense every tiny motion of Tony now, experienced how his muscles clenched with every shallow movement he made, enjoyed how Tony’s mouth let out the quietest moans as soon as he shifted a bit.  
“I hope you can take being fucked properly”, he whispered in Tony’s skin, his voice sharper as ever before. He played with the sensitive skin there, testing how resistant it was against his teeth, testing how much Tony would enjoy being hurt. It turned out he liked it as much as he liked hurting Steve.  
Tony only glared at him, all his actions screaming “prove it”. He felt nails tugging in the skin of his back, leaving marks and probably also little stripes of blood. By the way Tony moved his body, sucked on his skin he knew it was intentional. He didn’t care. Instead, he let his hands settle on Tony’s hips, placing them over the already reddened and darkened skin, sending them home. He steadied the other’s body, controlling his every movement before he started trusting. He was more than sure Tony wouldn’t need that much of gentleness. Tony’s hands tugged into his back even stronger, somewhere between desperately looking for a hold and angrily fighting for payback. He heard Tony’s moans better now, sensed how his body was torn between fighting and giving in, pushing back, getting more. He could see it in the other’s eyes, Tony’s body now rocking back against his trusts, seemingly not getting enough. Once Tony had stopped restricting himself, his movement uncontrolled, unrestricted, their kiss sloppy and intense, Tony’s tongue demanding, his fingers always torn between caressing Steve’s skin and destroying it. Now that Tony had stopped controlling himself, ssaying that Tony was loud in bed was wrong. He was indeed shameless. Steve wondered how nobody was checking on their room, but maybe the music was even louder than Tony’s moans and please, his low chuckles and hissed orders.  
Steve almost lost himself completely in the other body, in their joint ecstasy. He still felt every movement of the other, felt how Tony was pulling them so close their joint movement was close to pain, but in a way so exquisite he was closer to his orgasm than ever before. He started stroking Tony’s erection, sensing how he was close too. His body was tense and demanding, still so eager it move with every one of his thrusts. When Tony’s lips met his and there was nothing than heat and closeness and Tony’s body beneath him, all around him, he felt himself losing control, completely letting go of everything but the pure longing, the pure need.  
Tony came first, his whole face showing an ecstasy that made it even more beautiful, his body arching beneath Steve, moving against him, into him, causing the most delicate friction between, the most delicate pain when fingers buried their selves in his backs and lips smashed onto his. Steve felt his orgasm hitting him. It took him completely aback, washed him away and left him with a feeling that was so close to utter bliss, to exhaustion and content, to control and complete chaos he had do sulk in his breath in long, deep breath. He stayed where he was, too lazy and too overwhelmed to move anymore than rolling a bit to the side, eyeing Tony whose eyes were still closed and his body shaken a bit. It was a beautiful and satisfying sight. He smiled, knowing he was the one to cause Tony lying there, panting, to make him scream and beg and moan. Tony seemed to feel his gaze and turned his head, smiling in a very satisfied and still very predatory way. For the first time it occurred to Steve that Tony had always been in control, had been the one to trick him into something. But then he wasn’t sure. And he didn’t care.  
Therefore he just kept lying there, not able to move the tiniest bit. Tony next to him greedily sulked in the air, still panting. Steve closed his eyes, bathing in the aftermath of his orgasm, enjoying the calmness he felt now as well as the feeling of control – or something close to that. Tony’s body shifted next to him and Steve opened his eyes again.  
Tony seemed to have recovered, and judged by his arrogant smile he was chocky-himself again. “No stamina left?”, he teased his smile spread into a grin.  
Steve only glared at him: “I thought you’d be glad to be able to walk after all”  
Tony chuckled and lazily stretched his body, hissing a bit and eyeing the marks on his waist skeptically. “Leave or stay. Your choice”, he finally stated and there was a lot of curiosity in his eyes.  
Steve watched him and knew that his was – as everything between them – another sort of challenge. And maybe an offer.  
He stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me so Long, but my finals are in less than a week and I was really busy with learning.  
> However, writing a bit of Stony is definitvley Relaxing.  
> For all those of you who wanted Tony to top, there is another chapter where he has the honor ;-)  
> Plus: the next chapter is already completly finished, so no waiting time there


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I've survived my first two exams here's a new chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy (because I really enjoyed writing it)!

When Steve woke up, his whole head was spinning. He sighed and shot his eyes closed again, grateful for the calming darkness. That was before two realizations hit him.  
First, he felt his naked skin covered by soft and cold silk blankets, then his foot brushing slightly against the bare skin of somebody else. Steve’s breath hitched and he opened his eyes carefully blinking. It took its time for his sight to adjust to the light and the headache to stop his thoughts from spinning. Somewhere between his violent blinking he could sense the other body lying next to him. When his view was finally clear, he tried to scramble away immediately, his whole mind paralyzed in shock.  
Tony Stark seemed to be totally calm, lying next to him reading some kind of scientific journal. Naked. Buck naked.  
“What the-?!”, Steve started but his voice broke in the middle of the sentence.  
The other man still was totally unimpressed, he wasn’t even looking at him and when he talked, he sounded totally disinterested. “Thought you would be panicking more”, he mumbled in his magazine.  
Steve felt himself reminded of why exactly he hated Tony Stark. “Because I’m from the countryside?”, Steve hissed angrily, pulling the blanket between them demonstratively.  
Tony still wasn’t looking at him: “Oh, I’ve realized after 5 minutes that you had your far share of romantic adventures. I was more concerned because you don’t like me.”  
His words were muffled by the paper in front of his face: “I don’t know if I’m supposed to be happy or disappointed that you didn’t throw something at me.” He chuckled and Steve immediately felt the urge to kill the brown-haired man. Or to throw something.  
“So have we-?”, he asked even though he already knew the answer. He hadn’t drunk enough to forget.  
“Yes, we have”, Tony interrupted him and flipped the page. Steve was furious. Normally he did not care at all if people were ignoring him or not. But in this situation, he felt like he couldn’t stand Tony a second longer.  
“And I have-?” “Yes. Or are you suffering from some sort of memory loss?”, Tony said and his voice was somewhere between poison and annoyance.  
Steve sighed. He moved his eyes from Tony’s face to his body only barely covered by the sheets. The blonde snorted. Typical. From all the people he would end up with. At least Tony was good looking. For some one night stand one never had to see again. Hopefully.  
Steve sighed again: “Would you mind-?”  
“No”, the other man said annoyed, “why do you even want to talk that much?”  
Steve snarled and wondered if there was a possibility to just forget about this. Or to get rid of Tony (in a way that did not involve him going to prison).  
“Oh maybe because I’m a normal person who hasn’t slept with the whole school - as you have.”  
Tony only shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows raised: “Is that jealousy now or prudery?”  
“For God’s sake, put that journal down”, Steve spat out frustrated and when Tony chuckled unimpressed, he reached over and literally ripped it out of the other’s hand.  
“Drag”, Tony spat out, glaring angrily at Steve.  
“What exactly did you pay all of the others you slept with?”, the blonde asked dryly, “after all you have a reputation to lose. You can’t have them walking around telling everybody what an idiot you are”  
Tony laughed but his eyes seemed to sparkle wickedly: “What tells you that I paid them?”, he purred, finally moving a little bit closer.  
Steve tried not to flinch and instead kept looking at the brown haired: “You hear a lot of things about Tony Stark when you are new to this school” He made a portentous pause, scanning his opponent for a reaction.  
Tony’s lips formed an smug: “What exactly?”.  
Okay, he could do that too. He closed the space between them, intensifying the atmosphere and adding some tension to their situation. “Well, that you are rich, good-looking, smart maybe. That there’s nobody you haven’t slept with. However, nobody mentioned that you are a spoiled brat.”  
“And I thought you don’t swear”, Tony interrupted him, a playful smile on his lips, “am I corrupting you?”  
“I spare my cusswords for special people”, Steve spat out, but he couldn’t suppress the playful smile on his lips. He felt himself reminded of how exactly they ended up here.  
“Then I should feel honored I guess.”, Tony purred, his breath hot against Steve’s skin. Steve snorted derogatory.  
“So I wondered what you paid them.” he continued and his fingertips brushed over Tony’s tights teasingly.  
He moved his fingers downwards, waiting for Tony’s reaction.  
He got one immediately. The other’s eyes followed his every movement and a delightful smirk appeared on Tony’s face. It only spread and became a terrifying yet sinful grin: “I don’t pay them”, his voice was nothing more than an intense, suggesting whisper now. “I make them sign a contract”  
Steve was so busy staring at Tony in disbelief that he couldn’t suppress a small noise escaping his mouth when Tony’s hand covered his one and intensified his touch.  
“You’re not some little school boy, you either touch me or you don’t”. Tony teased.  
“You really made them sign a contract?”, Steve asked, captivated by Tony’s presence.  
A wicked smile crept on Tony's face, followed by a playful wink: “Some of them.” Steve honestly wasn’t sure if Tony was only making stuff up or if he really had contracts in some drawer of his bedtable. He found he didn’t care when Tony continued talking.  
“But you should now that I like it both ways”, he whispered as you would whisper sweet nothing’s in the ear of somebody else, moving his body over Steve’s, towering above him. “And you got to fuck me into this damn bed so I wonder what I get in return”, Tony’s mean grin sent shivers down Steve’s spine.  
He knew he was taller and stronger, but the way Tony looked down on him made him hold his breath. He needed a few moments to recollect himself: „First of all, I was drunk. Second, you gave me a lap dance and third, I don’t even like you.”, Steve hissed, trying to shove Tony away but the other only pushed him back down, one hand in his hair the other dangerously close to his neck.  
His smile turned him into a Cheshire Cat again: „Don’t you think that’s what makes it fun? I don’t need to like you to fuck you. It only makes things more interesting.”  
He paused a moment and Steve felt sinful lips on his neck, followed by painful teeth on his bare skin. "Or would you rather sign that contract?”  
Steve’s breath got caught again, but when he recollected himself this time, his hands went up to meet Tony’s hips with bruising intense. “I’d rather go for the more violent version”, he hissed.  
"Seems like we understand each other. That’s exactly the way I like it”, Tony’s face was spread into the most sinful and most threatening grin he had ever seen.  
“So why don’t we start with me making you pay for last night?”  
And that was how he ended up sleeping with Tony Stark. Again. And without signing any contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long because I cut the initial chapter in two parts. I'm maybe adding something to the next chapter so I had to split them in two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure at first whether I should write this scene or not. But as many of you in the comments wanted a bit of Top!Tony and inspiration hit me, I wrote this chapter almost in one go.  
> My exams are over too so I had time to go over it again. I hope you enjoy because I definitivley enjoyed writing it!

"Seems like we understand each other. That’s exactly the way I like it”, Tony’s face was spread into the most sinful and most threatening grin he had ever seen.  
“So why don’t we start with me making you pay for last night?”  
Steve felt shivers running down his spine, felt his body tense. He wasn’t sure whether it was from anticipation or from the way Tony had managed to let a threat, a challenge, sound like a sweet promise. He longed for it in a way he couldn’t explain, couldn’t express. It was just there as where Tony’s body above and the other’s seductive smile. He saw how Tony licked his lips, craving, watching him, teasing him, luring him into the same kind of trap. He knew he’d probably - most likely - regret everything as soon as he’d leave this room, but he didn’t care. There was something about Tony that made him curious and that always managed to get him into trouble. So he didn’t move an inch when Tony, still over him, still smirking like a cat that caught itself a bird, bent down to kiss him. It was one of those kisses that left you without breath and without a sense for reason. Not anymore. It was that kind of kiss that was not about affection but about possession, control, and Steve let Tony take all of it. The other’s mouth, hands, his whole body were roaming over him, were just there. He found himself in a position he couldn’t resist as a tiny tree couldn’t resist a storm.  
After he felt like Tony had taken everything he had to offer – and maybe even more – he decided to kiss back, to make things more interesting. Both of them enjoyed a good fight. He felt Tony humming into their kiss in approval, felt teeth that sunk into his lower lip, that greedily drunk in every moan and every bit of reaction he offered. His hands still resting on Tony’s tights started moving. He knew where they had to go, knew how do drive the other mad. Tony seemed to know too. Fingers danced over his skin and when he showed not enough of a reaction, he felt nails savoring his skin in a way that made his breath hitch.  
Tony knew just the right mixture between pleasure and pain. His mouth travelling down Steve’s body, making him moan in pleasure and hiss in pain, always went where it would drive him crazy. Fingers slid alongside his thighs until he was nothing more than a mess begging for more. Tony indeed was a force of nature and he couldn’t wait to see what else Tony could do with that wicked hands. There was still a smirk on Tony’s lips, his dark grin that widened every time Steve’s hands desperately dug into the sheets – or into Tony’s body. His erection was so hard it almost hurt – screw that – it did hurt and Tony was ignoring it knowing that he left Steve in no place to demand something or to do anything other than beg. And he did.  
Every time Tony’s fingers scratched over the skin of his inner tights, every time they left thin, angry marks there, every time he had to sulk in his breath like he was drowning, he let out tiny pleas. Tony loved it. His lips curled back into a self-content leer every time he managed to make him beg, every time Steve closed his eyes in silent bliss. At one point, he realized that he had started to touch Tony, his hands roaming over the other’s body, demanding release in this very different way. When it was Tony who moaned this time, his sinful lips forming a silent ‘oh’, Steve knew he had accomplished his mission.  
And he was right. Tony kissed him with such need their teeth clashed and he couldn’t tell where his mouth started and the other’s ended. It was breath-taking and perfect because it was all that he liked: violent, urgent and fun. His hands dug into Tony’s shoulders and for a swift second, he even considered taking control back again. That was before Tony’s hand slid with a wicked smile between his tights. He almost screamed.  
Tony grinned and even chuckled, his breath hot and close when he talked. “So desperate, aren’t you?”, he asked and applied more pressure to Steve’s chock, giving all the friction Steve wanted – and needed.  
There was nothing Steve was capable of doing anymore, he just lied there and swam in his desire. Tony was good, better than good even, Steve thought he’d been rock-hard before, but now he was proved wrong. Under Tony’s experienced touch, under his fingers that in one second lazily stroked him and then almost brought him over the edge, he was so close to losing himself that he just desperately hold on to everything he could find. Steve was so lost in this sensation – more than lost, it was his whole being right now – that he flinched in utter surprise when he felt Tony’s finger at his entrance, covered in cold, slick lube. His breath and most likely his heart too skipped a beat. It was a completely new sensation, completely new pleasure and he happily welcomed it.  
He saw Tony smiling down on him, sensed how possessive that smile was, how it told him all he had to expect. Tony would fulfill every tiny bit of his promise and he loved it. He bucked his hips, not being able to stand the friction any longer, not being able to endure another moment without the promise of more touch. His muscles clenched a bit when he finally – finally! – felt Tony’s finger entering, but he eased them to relax. The intrusion felt a bit strange thought nothing more. As soon as Tony started to test the new territory the rather strange feeling changed more and more. It took not long until Steve moaned and craved for more. Tony understood and their lips met again for a hungry kiss when a second finger slid into him. This time – as he hadn’t had sex for a while now (moving and all that stuff) – it was a tiny bit uncomfortable and he started to swift a bit, trying to ease the friction, trying to make Tony move. The other did, his fingers curled and sent pleasure through Steve’s body while Tony’s fingers explored all the right spots. Soon, Steve started to move with the two fingers inside him, rocking back when they brushed over his prostate, his vision blurring for a moment. He was desperate, wanted more and this time it was him who connected their mouths, who pulled Tony closer to show him he wanted, needed, more. The other massaged his chock in response before another finger was entering. Three.  
Steve’s breath grew harder, it stung a bit and he made himself relax. He knew how it would feel soon and he wanted it to happen better sooner than later. He felt his body adjust faster than he’d expected but then on the other hand Tony really knew what he did. It already felt fantastic and with Tony just knowing where to touch and how, he was certain that it’d get only better from now on. At first Tony’s movement was comparably slow, giving him a bit of time to adjust. They were both not the kind for slow and tender so it was only a matter of time before the pressure and the movement would increase likewise. Steve was already longing for it and when the slightly biting pain had completely faded, he started to push himself against the other’s fingers, showing how he was ready and needed more. Demanding more. Tony chuckled, his lips and especially his teeth left playful marks on his neck, showing off mostly. Steve felt the urge to curse because now everyone would be able to see, but he never managed to. Tony had complied and intensified his movements, his fingers now relentlessly brushing over Steve’s prostate, literally making him scream. There were lips covering his own, greedily taking what he had offered earlier and Tony’s other hand that drew him closer, brought heated skin to heated skin. It was all the friction, the heat, the desire in Tony’s eyes, all the right sensation that made his whole body shiver, that made Steve forget about everything else. The world could have turned upside down and he wouldn’t have recognized it. There was only Tony and his fingers in him, the heat in his groin and the teeth that left marks on his skin. He felt his back arch when Tony angled just right and heard himself moan. Their bodies were still colliding and every time Steve regained the ability to move his body on his own, he had to touch the other, had to get more and more and more. Soon, the fingers weren’t enough anymore. He knew and Tony knew.  
The movements within him got slower but only more tormenting, torturing him with their slowness until he was reduced to whimpering, wanting all the friction back he had got earlier. Tony’s lips were stretched into a smile again, his eyes were sparkling with lust and want and possession. He bent down to kiss Steve again, this time is was solely to make a point, to enjoy the flinching body beneath him that was so desperate for touch. Steve knew Tony would easily stretch this until he couldn’t remember which name he was screaming anymore so he decided to get things down. He shifted a bit, his eyes closing in bliss when that got Tony’s finger to brush over his prostate, and let his hands settle between Tony’s tights, stroking the other. He was going slow too, matching the teasing movement Tony had settled for. He heard the other moan and saw how his body desperately reacted to the stimulation. Tony had a very good self-control, but Steve knew there always were limits. And he had reached them.  
Tony’s mouth went back to tearing his skin again and his fingers left Steve body, leaving him longing for what was coming next. “Let’s find out how much exactly you can take”, Tony muttered, his voice was rough but there was still promise in there and it was sweet as poison. Probably it was also a threat.  
But the only way to react for Steve was to bug his hips, to move his body closer to Tony’s. He heard the other laugh and felt hands cupping his arse before there was an erection probing at his entrance. His breath hitched so loud he shrunk a bit and his fingers clenched so hard he could see his knuckles turning white. The friction was so wonderful he had to forcefully stop his body from moving. He was moaning now, long and low, showing all his pleasure. Tony was careful at first and when he was completely inside of Steve, he let Steve some time to cope. Even though Steve wanted nothing more than rough movements, than their bodies slamming at each other, he knew he had to adjust a bit. However, he minimized this time and after what only felt like seconds he started to bug his hips because he couldn’t stand in any longer. Tony chuckled, his lips pressing on Steve’s, stealing his breath and screams away when he started moving. Their bodies were so close Steve was not sure anymore where he started and Tony ended, and every time Tony thrusted into him, his body rocked back until the moved in unison. He felt his hands digging into Tony’s skin, pulling them together, exploring every part of the heated body above him, not getting enough. Every time he felt Tony’s cock meet his prostate with full force he was helplessly caught in his body moving on its own, arching his back and screaming when there was enough breath left in his lungs to scream. Tony’s hands were still travelling his body, his nails and lips, his whole presence leaving marks on his heated skin. As soon as Tony’s hands reached his erection on their way down, first cupping his ass again, then circling along his tights, Steve knew he just lost the very last bit of his already shattered self-control. The content smile was back on Tony’s face when Steve’s lips weren’t even able to express his pleasure anymore and they simply were parted without any sound coming from them.  
Steve was so close his whole body was desperate, his muscles already clenching a bit, his fingers now literally tearing Tony’s skin. His body moved so hard back against Tony’s thrusts he was scared to break something but then he didn’t care as long as he got his release. At a particular angled thrust he lost himself in all the sensations as his orgasm rushed over him. The bliss when he finally came sent his sight turning white and left his whole body on fire, his heart pounding and his back arching while he was taken away by all the pleasure that washed over his body. He barely felt Tony’s hands gripping his waist, steadying him before he took everything he needed to come himself. The new sensation mixed with the aftermath of his orgasm and when Tony retreated, his vision was still blurred and thought were only slowly coming back while his body tried to relax. His breath was heavy as was Tony’s but his lips curled in a weak smile anyways: “Just tell me I don’t have to sign anything.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been really busy. After my finals, my class has to make a finals movie, and I worte large parts of the script and I'm more or less the director, so I was super busy telling People how they should die (it's a James Bond parody, so all our teachers are the villians).  
> However, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. And I'm curious what you think of the new characters introduced here.

Steve missed the water and thick warmth in the air the moment he left the bathroom. He had always enjoyed a long, hot shower. It made his head clear. Something he definitively needed in a situation like this. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what happened. Being drunk and making mistakes - okay. Critical but normal. Being not drunk and making the same mistake again - absolutely moronic.  
He knew that he now had to do what he had hoped to avoid: talking to Tony. Telling him that he basically regretted everything, couldn’t look in the mirror right now and was still confused and in a state of shock.  
First of all, he hated admitting mistakes, especially to people that were already arrogant enough, and secondly he awaited derision from Tony. Maybe, if he was lucky and lately he hadn’t been lucky at all, Tony would simply continue to ignore him. However, it was still hard - either way. And felt overall uncomfortable. Finally, he settled on being straight to the point.  
“I should have never engaged in that whole thing”, Steve murmured and mentally started to prepare himself. For a swift moment, he even considered leaving without saying anything but that felt like the wrong thing to do so he discarded that idea.  
When he entered the bedroom, he felt – to his own surprise - rather angry with himself than with Tony. He hadn’t been as drunk as he would have liked to think, so alcohol was no excuse. He should have never fallen for the way Tony flirted and he should have stayed had home. Now it was too late and the regret felt bitter on his tongue when he cleared his throat.  
“Waking up somewhere with somebody is pretty normal after parties. In fact, it’s what the whole stuff is about”, Tony said, sitting on the bed only with his trousers on.  
Steve tried not to look at him but it was too hard and when he did his face flushed in embarrassment. He was not ready to process that he had slept with Tony Stark - twice. It felt like everything had happened ages ago and now he was much more mature and couldn’t understand how he let himself go in such a way. There was some weird fight going on between them, one of dominance and control, thought he couldn’t explain to himself why. It was simply something that started when he had seen Tony the first time. The other seemed to have something that drove Steve crazy. And maybe also something that deactivated the brain of normal thinking persons. He considered what Natasha had said, that there was something like hate on first sight. Maybe it had been that. Nevertheless, it had been wrong. And idiotic. And so wrong.  
“I was not planning on waking up with you”, Steve answered, his teeth clenched together.  
“No need to be like that. You got an excellent fuck and had fun. I could understand you whining if you just lost your virginity. But I think I’ve already mentioned that that’s not the case.”  
“Maybe”, Steve snarled, “but I never had the urge to kill somebody more than now.”  
“Pleasure’s mine”, Tony replied, his smile teasing and challenging.  
It sent shivers down Steve’s spine because he could perfectly remember other situations Tony had smiled like that.  
“How did you know?”, he wanted to know instead and it was true curiosity and not just the urge to change the topic.  
“That you were interested in both men and women?”, Tony chuckled, “I can sense one’s sexuality from a ten meter distance at least”  
Steve only raised an eyebrow, sarcastically saying: “Yeah, for sure”  
Tony shook his shoulders: “It’s true. I just know what people are interested in.”  
“Wow, what an incredible super power”, Steve flouted. He always felt more confident and aggressive when he was around Tony. More like he had been before he moved to NYC. It was a miracle in some ways.  
“I would really prefer us forgetting about this”, he then stated. If he kept looking at the other longer, his brain would either suffer a meltdown or would go offline again. Consequences unclear in both situations. And not desirable.  
Tony shrugged his shoulders indifferently: “I know when people are interested in me too. And you are. When you don’t want to tear me apart. Or it’s both. Hate and desire.”  
There seemed to be another meaning behind that sentence, but Steve couldn’t get to it. When he looked as puzzled as he had a minute ago, Tony decided to enlighten him.  
A smirk crept on the other’s face: “I can wait until you come crawling back to me.”  
“What makes you think that I’ll crawl back anywhere?”, Steve hissed, his voice louder than before. Tony made him angry.  
“You will”, the bragging, self-confident, arrogant playboy was back, “and I’m waiting for it. One shouldn’t give a good fuck away.”  
“Dream on”, Steve turned around, collecting all the other things he had to collect, “you’re nothing more than a bragging, snotty asshole”  
“And I thought you would use your curses not so frequently”, Tony purred, “but then I also thought you would like it sweet and gentle.”  
“And I thought you liked to keep control”, Steve snarled.  
“Looks like we both have been wrong”, Tony simply said and the challenge in his voice was more prominent than ever.  
“Seems so”, Steve replied, his eyes focused now on every single movement Tony made.  
“You do like challenges”, he said in a low voice, almost to himself.  
“I do”, the Cheshire grin was back, and it was wider than ever, “only question is if you accept”  
“We’ll see”, Steve’s voice had that dark note again. He liked hearing it, enjoyed the control and the power it gave him.  
“You don’t tell anyone”, he demanded from Tony, stuffing all his belongings finally in the pouch Tony had given him.  
“Considering all the things you’ve done, I’m surprised to see you embarrassed and scared of other people’s opinion.” Steve only snarled and then left the room. He was not scared of the other people’s opinions but he despised being the centre of public rumors. All he wanted now was some quiet because the chance of finding any friends in this big, cold city was about zero. And he definitely preferred being alone over being part of the “People Tony fucked”-list.  
“Don’t forget crawling back to me”, was the last thing he heard Tony saying before the door clunked shot behind him.  
It felt like he could breathe freely for the first time in ages. Tony was not only affecting his way of thinking but also his behavior. Unbelievable. Having left the flat and having freed his mind from whatever had occupied it (maybe Tony’s ass because damn, he couldn’t stop looking at it), the utter shame and embarrassment flooded him.  
The first time he really, really realized all the consequences this little adventure would have. The staring people at school, Bucky, Clint and Natasha, his own dignity and pride. How could he ever look in a mirror again after he had done exactly the opposite of everything he swore himself to do. On one hand, yes, he felt good and confident and graved to get back to Tony and their fight, on the other hand, he was a person blessed with reason. He was not a person of every interest to Tony, and he certainly did not like the other. At all.  
The only outcome of the whole things was people gossiping about him. And- sadly- being extradited to Tony if he decided to play bully again. Steve sighed, loudly.  
First things first. And first thing was to get home. He was curious what his parents would say. He was 18, but as he still lived with his parents until he finished high school, it felt not at all different than it had felt when he was minor. He was torn between expecting them to be angry and them being glad because he finally acted like a social being. They had expected him to find friends easily as he used to at home. They had been more than surprised when he came home from school in a depressed state.  
He would see.

 

Steve was not entirely sure how he’d expected his parents to react. To be honest, he had no idea and with Tony still ghosting though his head there was no time to think closely about it. He’d never stayed anywhere overnight since they had moved to the city and a part of him hoped his parents would be happy about his social life. Which meant they wouldn’t ask that many questions. However, his parents were indeed curious and even though they never had something against him dating boys, they were particular picky about whom exactly he would date. Sometimes Steve considered his parents conservative about this matter. He knew both were liberal in their views of politics and that part of their reason to leave New York was that both of them had not only searched for peace and quiet but also for a friendliness not found in city people, as his dad liked to say. He took a deep breath before he turned the key in the lock and had to admit he was quite nervous. However, he did not expect his parents to stand in the living room, waiting for him. His dad with his arms crossed, looking a tad angry. His mother leaned against the kitchen counter and gave him that reproachful look she had to train in front of a mirror to make it that perfect.  
“So, son, care to explain me where you’ve been?”, his dad asked as soon as the door closed behind him. His eyebrows were raised and his voice was strained with something between anger and curiosity.  
“I was participating in social life”, Steve mumbled awkwardly and kept standing in front of the door, his fingers playing with the shoulder straps of his bag.  
“We already figured that out”, his mother chuckled amused and shot his father a meaningful look. She was really good with these too.  
“Especially after Mrs. Barnes told us that you’re with Bucky”, she added. Steve flinched a bit and wasn’t sure whether his parents were amused or angry.  
“He literally dragged me there. I had no choice”, Steve tried to defend himself, already thinking of a good explanation where he’d been over the night.  
“Oh, we’re glad Bucky is this persistent”, his dad’s lips curled into a smile and there was another meaningful look between them. It seemed likely they had put all their hopes of Steve finding friends in Bucky.  
“When you are that happy that I have a social life”, Steve argued and slowly moved through the room aiming for his bedroom door, “why are you still standing here looking like I have a big problem?”  
Another small step closer to his room. He was not sure if he wanted to continue this conversation.  
“As soon as you tell us where exactly you’ve been”, Steve swallowed hard and his mother saw it, judged by her expression, equally worried and disapproving. He already knew his parents wouldn’t like it and mentally prepared for the speech they’d give him the second he was done talking. Thus, he tried to avoid the question: “We’ve been at a party from a guy from school. Everybody was there”  
“You are not everybody”, his mother said almost coldly, thought there was curiosity in her eyes. It was obvious she wanted to know all the details. If the situation had been otherwise, she’d have probably asked for it with joy written all over her face, anticipating Steve to have found an husband-to-be. But unluckily, the situation was not elsehow. He could only hope Mrs. Barnes had not been as talkative as she used to be. Or that she forgot to mention the name ‘Stark’.  
“You don’t mind telling us the name of that friend of yours?”, his dad said, his arms now on his hips.  
“He’s not my friend”, Steve said automatically before he really realized he had opened his mouth. That may have been a bit thoughtless, especially when he saw his father’s eyebrows rising further.  
“What is he then?”, his mother wanted to know and her eyes locked Steve right where he was standing. “A name wouldn’t be bad”, she added.  
For a brief moment Steve considered lying but as his parents were way too close to Bucky’s, they’d find it out anyways. They always did. Hopefully they had never heard of a guy named Tony Stark. However, after everything he knew about said ‘Stark’, Tony was only the youngest of a family of billionaires, owning companies both selling weapons and renewable energy. Their name basically lit the city after they had finished building the town’s newest skyscraper.  
Considering this very prominent position of the ‘Starks’, it was no surprise luck wasn’t on his side.  
“He’s only somebody from school, his name is Tony Stark, I don’t think you know him…”, Steve started and saw his mother pressing her lips together into a thin, straight line and his father clenching his teeth together as soon as he mentioned a name. Of course they’d know.  
“Bucky forced me to go. I had no choice in that”, he tried to explain even thought there was nothing really to explain. His parents watched him struggle for a few moments, leaving him at unease, before his mother started her – one couldn’t call it something else – speech. Steve almost knew it by word. It didn’t spare him thought.  
“We really want you to have friends and a social life, and maybe you can’t get away from rich kids like Tony Stark because they are the center of this universe, but please don’t start a relationship with somebody who is as spoiled as this Stark must be. We left the city when I was pregnant because we wanted to spare you from those people. People like Tony Starks.”, his mother sighed and resigned, his father continuing to guilt-trip him.  
“We don’t like to interfere in your private life and please, please feel free to make as many friends as you think, but stay away from these people.”, his dad closed and his eyes were really strict.  
Steve sighed. Sometimes, it was really hard to understand his parents. They were so liberal in their views, they didn’t care about his sexuality, but they deeply distrusted everybody who had enough money for a proper two weeks holiday trip.  
“I was not planning of having any relationship”, he stated and again, before he could process it, he added, “I was proved right when I met Tony. He is spoiled and arrogant and I certainly don’t want to be his friend. There is no need to worry. I’ll find somebody entirely flat broke” He couldn’t suppress the smile forming on his lips after his last sentence. He kept joking about it for a while now. Probably his parents would be happier about a homeless than about a lawyer or manager.  
His mother chuckled and his dad’s posture relaxed a bit. “We’re glad you agree with us on this. We only want to make sure you don’t make wrong decisions.”, his mother smiled at him and to Steve’s absolute horror, there was still curiosity in her eyes: “Now that we can be sure you won’t make any mistakes, how was your first interaction with actual people?”  
“Mom”, Steve inhaled deeply, showing his resign, “this is not an interrogation!”  
His mother only grinned while his dad started to prepare breakfast. “I think your mother is really curious”, his dad mumbled behind his breath, “you better answer her questions.”  
Steve sighed. School couldn’t get any worse than this. Nobody was more curious than his mother anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter (already written as this one was for what felt like months) will Feature another new character. I hope all of you want to meet Sam ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, this time almost punctual.  
> It's not that long but I hope all of you will like the new character I'm introducing with this chapter. It's my first time writing a fanfiction in which he is in, so I hope I didn't mess anything up.

The next day in school felt strange. Even though he hadn’t told anybody what happened on the party (nobody talked to him anyways). But as soon as he entered the school building he felt eyes sticking to his back and following his every movement. Maybe Tony posted something on Facebook- or the people hadn’t been as drunk as he had thought. He tried to hide in the toilet until the first bell rung and he hurried to class, head down and without attracting attention. English was a class he liked, most of the time, however, today it couldn’t be worse.  
His teacher, Mr Jackson settled on doing a group task, which involved him talking to other people. On normal days, he would have clenched his teeth and searched for other socially awkward people, but today was different. He just sat there, hoping he would be left over or something like that. He stared down in his book, ignoring everybody around him.   
“So you’re the one Tony Stark chose to have some fun with last weekend?”, Steve jumped on his seat and was sure he was currently getting a heart infarct. He looked up, securely, warily, unsure about who was sitting right next to him- and why.  
“Don’t look like that. I’m not a big fan of Mr. Fantastic. Sam’s the name by the way.”  
He made a pause, raising an eyebrow: “Am I talking to the right person?”  
Steve decided he liked that guy. Even thought he was a little bit direct.  
“Have I what?”, he asked and felt himself blushing.  
The other- Sam- only laughed and rolled his eyes: “Wow, you are indeed able to speak”, he gave him a pat on the back, “you know what I’m talking about.”  
Another pause and then a wink. “You really want me to say that out loud while Mr. Jackson is standing right behind us?”, Sam’s smile was charming and warm and Steve honestly felt like he had found a friend.  
“You started with that topic anyways”, he muttered, trying to look angry or at least reproachful.  
“I’m as curious as everybody else. C’mon, I need that gossip!”, he lowered himself down, brining himself face to face with the blonde. “Just act like we’re discussing this insanely boring book.” He gave Steve an encouraging smile.  
“Well…uhm”, there was nothing for Steve to say. He only blushed more, trying to ignore the images flipping through his head all at once. He didn’t know why it was so embarrassing, especially when he enjoyed it and he had proven a point against Tony. Goosebumps ran down his spine and Sam rolled his eyes again.  
“You only need to say yes or no”, he whispered, “have you fucked him?”  
Steve’s breath hitched and his eyes widened in panic: “There’s nothing on Facebook or Twitter, isn’t it?”, his voice was unstable and shaking. If Tony made any of these public, he would personally kill him. Slow and painful.  
“No, I just overheard Stark talking to Natasha. And decided to ask you for clearance.”, Sam grinned at him widely, his eyes still curious.  
“God”, Steve muttered, his face based on his hand, “I hate being part of the school gossip.”  
“But on the other hand, you got to repay Tony for him acting like an ass all the time”, Sam teased, “if rumors are right of course.”  
Steve smiled, then smirked: “You have a point there.”  
Sam looked at him with his eyebrows raised suggestively and Steve broke into laughter. Now he was 100% sure that Sam was somebody he liked to hang around with.  
Today was the first-time Steve had somebody to eat lunch with. Sam sat next to him, chewing on a slice of pizza that looked like it was mainly consisting of cheese and even more cheese. “Are you sure that’s pizza anymore?”, he asked and Sam only laughed. “I don’t care. It tastes awesome”  
“But let’s talk about more interesting topics”, Sam looked at him with the outmost curiosity, “how was the sex then?”  
Steve felt his cheeks redden and his stomach tighten. “I would prefer it if you could keep quiet about it. And please don’t call it that.” Sam laughed pretending to be indignant:” Don’t be such a bore”  
“I’m not a bore, I just have a sense of privacy and self-respect.”  
“Guy, you slept with Tony Stark. You bury something like that before you do that. Or at least you should. You know, after all, you should be happy he didn’t post anything on Facebook.”  
“What? I thought he did not-”, the knot in Steve stomach just got tighter.  
“Don’t worry. Not this time. And compared to the YouTube video that got viral one time…”, Sam grinned in this “I-told-you-so”, self-conscious way and raised an eyebrow: „Happy now?”  
Steve was speechless. He could swear his mouth was open in mid-air, or at least not fully closed. His tongue felt dry. “YouTube?”, he managed to get out.  
“That was when he was about 15 or stuff like that. Youthful folly. And now calm down and tell me everything.”  
He scooted closer: “You can whisper if you feel more comfortable” Steve only sat there in shock. Now he was sure that there should be no amount of alcohol that made a sane man like himself sleep with somebody like Tony Stark. But apparently, there was such an amount- which added to the fact that Tony Stark itself was a pleasing sigh. The one thing that stopped the blonde from turning crazy was Sam’s elbow. And the light pain that came with it meeting his side.  
“Okay, okay”, Steve sighed and gave up, “I just want to mention that you forced me do tell you theses incredibly embarrassing things.”  
Sam laughed: “I’ll gladly take that fault” Steve rolled his eyes: „What I’m even supposed to say?”  
“I don’t know. You’re the one who managed to end up in a bedroom with the guy you almost started a fight with the week before.”  
The blonde laughed harshly and winked at Sam: “Fight is the word you’ve been looking for. We basically tried to kill each other”  
“But in a very unusual way I guess”, Sam smirked, his eyebrows raised.  
“You could say so, yes.”  
“Fine.”  
“Uhm, if you think so.”, Steve answered, a bit unsure of what to do now.  
“Despite your latest adventure, what do you do in your free time when you’re not fucking Tony Stark?”  
“Well”, Steve had to think for a moment. Since they moved to the city there was a surprising lack of activity in his free time. He had been used to nature, to work with his own hands on the house or to playing football or basketball with his friends. All things he couldn’t do here. Or at least preferred not to do here.  
“I kind of like to do sports, but I had no chance recently. I was too late for the sports sign up”, the blonde shrugged his shoulders, “and besides that… I guess I watch way too much TV since I’m new here.”  
Sam nodded and there was a light sadness in his eyes: “Being the new one is hard, isn’t it?”  
“It’s more the city.”  
“Right. I forgot you made yourself a name by being a country pumpkin”, Sam laughed.  
“Don’t start with that!”, Steve protested and tried to kick the other, but Sam was fast enough to pull away.  
“You’ll die having that nickname”, he predicted laughing. “Why don’t consider joining the track and field team. We could use some support. Track and field never’s been the most popular sports here. And if I talk to the coach…”  
“Track and field?”, Steve asked not really enthusiastic, “I’ve never been fund of running. There’s no sense behind it”  
Sam gave him a quite annoyed, playful angry look: “That’s what everybody thinks. However - wait until we’re chased by some weird chainsaw scotching serial killer. Then we’ll see who is outrunning whom.”  
He laughed and winked, his eyes sparkling with humor. Steve joined in his laughter.  
“You try to convince people on a regular basis, don’t you?”, he teased.  
“Maybe.”, Sam admitted but the smile never left his face.  
“You may have been successful this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Sam. The next chapter is going to be longer again, so that's an excuse for this one being so short.  
> I also wanted to say that the opinion of Steve's parents about rich people is not my opinion. I think they have a lot of biases, but it is only part of the plot and nothing else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter and again, I'm not late with publishing it thought I feel like I rewrote it multiple times... And this chapter is longer than than the last one ;-)  
> As I got the results of my final exams yesterday, I have plenty of time now to publish the rest on a weekly basis.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Steve had almost started to forget the stares and as he was not interested in Tony’s personality he also started to forget that somewhere in this school Tony Stark was most likely playing superstar. Sam had really and truly saved his day.  
They discovered that aside from English they also had American Studies together. Steve would have preferred him in all his classes, simply because his wide happy smile was catching and charming and felt familiar. His first new friend. It felt amazing.  
So amazing that his thoughts were all positive and naïve, expecting this day to be like any other future day would hopefully be like. Eating lunch with Sam, chatting during American Studies. Looking forward for the other classes to end. It was perfect.  
But fate didn’t seem to be that fond of him. Steve had been heading to the boy’s restroom, with his thoughts already on his after-school workout, and when another person entered the room behind him whilst he was washing his hands he didn’t care. Well, at first.  
"Have you actually waylaid me?", Steve only glared at the other, his stare probably murderous. He was not scared of Tony anymore and when he saw him alone it was even more obvious that Steve was almost a head taller than the other and indeed twice as muscular. He stood a bit taller, arms akimbo. And he had Tony’s offer well in mind: „Don’t tell me you’re that much of a pervert”  
Tony only looked at him in utter confusion, his eyes searched for some glues, first in Steve’s face than in his posture. “I’ve no idea what the fuck you are talking about, country pumpkin. But if you honestly intent to start a fight”, his chocked eyebrows pointed at his tense muscles, “please be kind enough and explain me why”  
Steve blinked a couple of seconds and then stared at Tony’s face for about a minute to be sure he was telling the truth. “If you did not stalk me, I guess we’re fine.”, he said indignant and relaxed. For some weird reason he still felt the urge to fight with the other. Thought he only settled on ill-humoredly drying his hands.  
He was about to leave the restroom without another word when Tony interrupted him. He seemed to have recovered from his confusion and was confident and arrogant again. “You still don’t like me?”, Tony’s voice became cunning again, “and I thought you enjoyed fucking me…” His eyes locked with Steve’s and the grin in the brown-haired’s face was as wide and as suggestive as always.  
“What do you want? I see no reason to talk about anything”, Steve asked bugged. Tony’s appearance was about to ruin the rest of his day.  
“Can’t you figure that out yourself?”, Tony came closer, his Cheshire Cat like grin deepened and the way he spoke turned into a purr.  
“I don’t think we should do that again”, Steve said, his voice firm but not as persuading as he had hoped it to be.  
Tony only laughed. It was a harsh laugh, condescending and ironic:” Oh, what are you? 12? Can’t you just name things?”  
Tony made a pause, his eyes sparkling challenging: ”Just say it, darling. We had sex, you want it to be a one night thing. Which normally is my part to say”  
Steve shrieked. He already felt the urge to punch this guy again. Hard. In his face. Probably also pinning him against that wall. Leaving some bruises. Biting that lips, touching that skin, making-  
Steve shook his head, forcefully interrupting his thoughts. No. Not that. Again. That was simply not fair. How could somebody he was only able to endure either drunk or in short intervals, drive him crazy that fast? Steve cramped his hands into each other, trying to rip that thought away.  
“I’ve already told you that I plan to ignore you.”, Steve repeated firmly although his fingernails were still pressing into his thenar.  
“How adorable”, Tony’s voice had changed back to this low tease that filled the other’s head with its intensity, “sure you can keep what you said?”  
“In contrast to you I’m not a liar”. Steve pressed out between gritting teeth.  
“When did I ever lie?”, Tony asked and his smile was mocking innocence, “I’ve always been honest with you. I don’t like you but that the good think, now isn’t’ it? You don’t have to like the people you have sex with. It even gets better when you don’t like them.”  
Steve tried hard not to agree with Tony, but he had to admit that Tony was – at least for the way he preferred sex – not completely wrong. However, he felt not like admitting it. Not to Tony.  
“Maybe you should rethink your idea of sex”, he spat out and tried to angrily glare at the other. It was working but instead of reacting equally angry Tony only licked his lips: “That’s exactly what I am talking about”, he said and stressed every word. “But if you are not interested”, his voice got cunning and his smile turned into poison, “I can wait until you come crawling back to me”  
Steve only stared at Tony for a couple of moments. That was clearly not what he had expected. Not at all. He took another couple of seconds to clear his head and find a response: “Sure you’re not the one crawling somewhere?”  
Tony’s smile twitched only for a second but it was enough to tell Steve that Tony was pissed. Well, that was good. Hopefully. It turned out it wasn’t. Tony was against him faster than Steve would have thought possible and it was a shame that his body was already reacting and longing for it. Steve could push Tony away easily but with the way Tony managed to make his presence dominant and breathtaking, he wasn’t even considering it.  
“I am crawling nowhere, darling, I’m offering you something. And if you don’t want to because you think you have high moral standards, that’s not my problem”, Tony hissed, his voice sharp and his grip almost bruising.  
“Moral standards? Honestly? Do you really think it’s so easy to manipulate me?”, Steve asked, his teeth clenched and his face hopefully bold and condescending. He could be arrogant too if he had to.  
“It doesn’t matter what I think”, Tony was so close now that Steve could feel his breath, “it only matters what I want.”  
And there went his self-control along with his ability to think.  
Steve couldn’t stop his hands from finding their way to Tony’s hips, settling on there like they belonged there. Tony’s eyes followed his movement, his face showed triumph and the blonde immediately knew he had made a mistake. He wasn’t sure whether he should hate Tony for tricking him or if he should be amazed.  
“And because we hate each other, there’ not need to hold back”, Tony’s breath was hot against Steve’s skin and his kiss was hard and without mercy, “and I know you don’t like holding back”  
Steve was very, very close to giving in. Well, Tony’s offer was not completely unattractive. It was true what Tony said and he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed the roughness between them. When he was only seconds away from saying yes, from giving in, the heat of Tony’s body against his disappeared. He looked up to see Tony backing away, his smirk very, very prominent: “Think about it. I’m already looking forward for you crawling back to me.”

 

Steve’s couldn’t think about everything else the rest of the day. Even while he waited for Bucky to pick him up his mind was going through every detail of what Tony had said and did. So he almost jumped when Sam appeared next to him.  
“What are you waiting for?”, Sam asked him, having a helmet tucked under his arm.  
“A friend, Bucky, is going to pick me up”, Steve replied, eying at his clock. Bucky was late. As always.  
“I thought you just moved here and had no friends.”  
“That’s true. But actually, I know Bucky from before I moved. We’ve been friends since I’m 7 years old.”, Steve smiled at the memories.  
“Interesting coincidence then.”, Sam looked at him curiously and raised his eyebrows.  
“Not at all. Our parents used to work for the same company. Now that company settled to move to the city and it offered to some employee that they could move too so they can keep their job. Bucky’s parents said yes immediately because they came from a big city before moving at the little village I’m from. My parents were more hesitant, so Bucky’s been here for almost a year. He’s doing great. Has more friends than I can count and rocks being one of the most popular people in college.” He made a pause, looking at his clock again and grimaced: “Which may be the reason he’s always late to pick me up “  
“He seems to be totally unlike you”, Sam mentioned slowly not being sure if he was offending Steve that way.  
But the other only laughed. “Kind of. But surprisingly I used to be quite popular too. Back at home. I simply don’t understand you city people. Makes no sense at all what you’re doing.”  
“You were the sporty guy, weren’t you?”, Sam suggested.  
“You could say so, yes. On the other hand: I had to help in the garden and working on the house since I’m six. I kind of turned out to be an active person”, Steve explained glancing again at the clock. It seemed like Bucky was about to break his record in being late from yesterday another time. Steve already looked forward to his colorful excuses. He always came up with the most interesting stories to explain himself.  
Steve sighed: “I’ll just text Bucky. Maybe he forgot me after all.”  
He had to wait for about a minute before Bucky texted back.

-I’m on my way. Have I already broken my last record?  
-Not yet. Still 1:30 minutes to go.

Steve texted back.  
“Any hope?”, Sam asked and tried to look at least a bit understanding. But he couldn’t suppress his amused smile: “I really look forward to meet him. I kind of expect that to be funny.”  
“Well, he tries to break the last record of being late. Which means we’ll have to wait at least 2 minutes more. Minimum.”, Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I bet you will like each other. Both of you are outgoing and humorous, I can already see how you two make fun of me all the time. I should come up with some really good repartees.”  
Steve smiled too and he hadn’t lied when he imagined all three of them becoming close friends. Meeting for Halloween to watch bad horror movies. Yes, that sounded like something he could live with.  
“So, I’m no expert in recognizing people nor am I Sherlock Holmes, but I think that’s Bucky”, Sam interrupted his thoughts. Steve looked up only to see the possibly slowest driving car he had ever seen.  
“Honestly?”, he murmured and eyed at his watch. Well, still 15 seconds to go for a new record. And Bucky seemed to be determined to break it. Sam only stood next to him and laughed.  
“Are you serious?”, he screamed at Bucky but his best friend only ignored him and arrived exactly 10 seconds later than the day before.  
“You’re late”, Steve grumbled but he couldn’t help and had to grin. “I know, I stopped the time”, Bucky replied and pointed at his own watch. One of those smart one’s Steve found totally unimportant. Especially since it helped Bucky coming later and later each single day. In a few months, he would be late for dinner and by the next year he would probably just sleep at school.  
“Well, at least I know the reason for us standing here now”, Sam said from behind him and came to greet Bucky. He was still laughing and it was basically one of the most likeable laughs Steve ever heard. He had no doubts they would get along way too nice.  
“Bucky”, Bucky said and smirked, “nice to meet you. “  
“Sam”, the other answered and answered with a smirk on his own, “looks like we’re going to have lots of fun teasing Steve here.”  
Steve only groaned. He had seen it coming. “Could one of you remind me why exactly I let the two of you meet?”, he asked and threw his bag in the back seat of Bucky’s car.  
“Maybe because you’re a fool?”, Bucky said and held the door open for him, “or because you knew how much fun it would be.”  
“Probably both”, Steve thought and got in the car.  
“Do you need a ride too?”, Bucky asked Sam even though he had already realized the helmet.  
“Not today”, Sam sounded sorry and Steve raised an eyebrow. How very interesting. “But maybe another time”, Sam’s smile was bright and encouraging and Steve could feel how Bucky next to him was as cheerful as a child on Christmas day.  
“Well, see you tomorrow then.”, Steve took leave. Sam waved and walked over to his motorbike. Bucky’s eyes followed him in driving mirror.  
How very interesting indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter...finally  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated for such a long time.  
> I got a stressfull holiday job and had some kind of writing block.  
> But after watching Thor 3 yesterday my Inspiration is finally back!  
> I hope you enjoy (there's some making out after all ;-) )

One could say that Steve was restless the time he reached his room and just laid flat on the bed for a couple of minutes before he went straight to the punching bag. It was good to get all those conflicting thoughts out of his head by punching at something, and sometimes imagining it looked like Tony. However, boxing mostly helped to let his thoughts roam, to make decisions. His previous self, or at least the person he once thought he was, wouldn’t have considered Tony’s offer at all. No decisions to make, only a word to say. No.  
Probably ‘no’ was the best thing he could have said in this situation, the cleverest and healthiest thing to do. He was still shocked he didn’t say it.  
But then, on the other hand, he wasn’t who he’d liked himself to be and he certainly couldn’t be the stand-on-high moralizer in this city. Maybe he needed to change a bit, or admit to whatever character trait had been hidden within him. Maybe he had to explore new things, find out more about himself. He could simply say ‘yes’ and see how everything developed.  
But then it was Tony, Tony who he hated and wanted in ways he couldn’t fully understand. It made him very suspicious and as enjoyable the friction between them was, it was also scary to have some sort of a bond to somebody he didn’t knew nor liked. Maybe it was what both of them needed. He had had his far share of relationships, thought never something like this, never something for him to be truly himself, not only the nice guy.  
He was nice, certainly, and then Tony just walked past him and send his mind spinning. Probably he had the same effect on the other. He knew only the rumors about Tony’s personality and the small parts of Tony he had seen when they met. His impression was facile and still he felt like knowing that there was something more. Those Cheshire grins and leers, the teasing, it was a big game in which the roles were yet unknown. They were about to find out, if Steve only admitted to himself he wanted it.  
And he wanted it a lot. More than he’d ever admit or realize. There was curiosity there, plus the fact that sex without the necessity of overwhelming tenderness was something he needed and wanted all at the same time.  
Then again, saying ‘yes’ would mean admitting all those things to somebody who could use words as weapons and to whom the people listened. Tony could be a ticking bomb, Steve was sure of that. He could easily ruin his life at this school and in this city. Starting this kind of relationship would probably be nothing more than a constant fight. He would make it a good one, hopefully.  
He realized that he was going to say ‘yes’ when his knuckles painfully collided with the punching bag once again. He was curious and he was eager to see who of them managed to maintain control longer, he wanted to see how it could end, what it could be, who he could be. There was no going back from this point, not when all his thoughts and all his body circled around this topic, waiting for everything to finally snap into place.  
He liked the sex, and when Tony had been so close once again, he had thought of it again, felt the urge and the need, knew that he was craving for more. Knew that he still was.  
So Tony had been right. Steve came back crawling to him. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He found he couldn’t resist the deal Tony had proposed, couldn’t get his mind off of the idea. He was thinking about Tony all the time, picturing him and his body, writhing beneath him, or, for the other time, him being beneath Tony, struggling to regain control. Both of it was weirdly appealing and then there naturally was a point where he couldn’t resist the urge anymore. Thought he was not admitting it. No way. Certainly not to Tony, and also not to Bucky or Sam who both grew increasingly suspicious. Both of them would find out, he was sure of that, but at least he could tell them the story he wanted to.  
Steve had circled around the other the whole, unsure what to say. He was still afraid to admit he’d come back for sex. And here he was in front of an abandoned locker room, weighting his chances. His hand laid on the door handle for a while now and with a final deep breath he walked in.  
Tony said on one of the benches, reading another scientific journal. When he looked ip, there was absolutely no surprise in his eyes. “I started to thought your courage left you”, he commented and got up, scanning Steve’s body, then licking his lips. “I’m glad you considered my offer”, he stated and moved closer.  
“I haven’t said ‘yes’”, Steve corrected but the other only laughed. It was a dry laugh. Tony knew madly well, what he wanted and how to get it. And he was an incredible tease.  
“There is no point in trying to keep your pride”, Tony said, that very smirk of his clearly painted on his face. Steve hated him for it. On the other hand, if it had been otherwise, he would have been disappointed.  
“I’m not trying anything”, Steve protested and withstood the urge to go at Tony and wreck him against the wall, “I want this thing to start even. If this is possible anyways.”  
“Even?”, Tony laughed, “fairness is for others, not for us. You came crawling back, you know that. So, it’s time to give up that pride of yours and admit it. I’ll know anyway”  
“You”, Steve spat, emphasizing the word like poison, “were the one crawling back to me first.”  
“I merely gave you a little motivation”, Tony purred, his face stretched into a lazy smile, “I simply know which buttons to press.”  
“You call that motivation?”, Steve asked with disbelief in his voice, “that’s a nice way to describe it, really.”  
“It worked, didn’t it?”, was all Tony said in response.  
Damn well, it worked, was all Steve thought.  
“Are you scared to admit you want it because of your oh-so-high morals or because you’re fucking stubborn and need to prove something?”, Tony continued to pick at him, proofing once again why he was such a tease to Steve. Provoking all those thoughts Steve unsuccessfully tried to ban from his mind. Most of them involving a significant lack of clothing.  
“Could you please not curse?”, he said instead of answering, torn between all the things he could have said.  
“Could you please stop distracting me from the topic?”, Tony leered, his eyes showing how very well indeed he knew which buttons to press.  
“I won’t do such a thing as crawl or beg because you want to fuck me”, Steve replied, and this time he was much more determined as before.  
“Well, then”, the grin was wide and dangerous, “I’ll find different ways to see you beg”  
Steve felt his breath hitching and cursed himself for it. He had worked so hard to maintain control and now it slowly slipped from him. Tony watched him with a curious impression. Waiting for me to crack, Steve realized. Tony hated losing.  
He formed his hands into fists, trying to control whatever emotions boiled in him. It was only mildly working. He saw how Tony sensed the exact moment his self-control was about to shatter into a million pieces.  
Tony made a quick step, now standing right in front of him, his lips curved up into a sinful and yet challenging smile, his fingers hovering so close over Steve’s body he could feel the warmth of rushing blood.  
Steve wanted to back away, one quick step but he couldn’t move while his eyes locked with Tony’s. Instead of backing away, leaving this fight to somebody else, he lunged forward, trying to press Tony against the wall. He longed for the touch, their messy kisses. But Tony only sidestepped him, his face a mocking grin.  
“Say ‘please’”, his lips were close to Steve’s hear without touching it. Steve shuddered beneath the warm breath. He looked at Tony and knew that this would only end if he admitted that he came back, willingly. It made him angry and yet he was sure that he could repay Tony somehow, make things even again.  
“You really are insufferable”, he said through gritted teeth.  
“And still you’re here, aren’t you?”, the other replied, his fingers once again only centimeters away from Steve’s skin. A constant tease.  
“Do you enjoy winning so much?”, Steve replied and there was derision in his voice, mirroring how Tony always talked, how arrogant and self-pleased.  
“Yes, definitively yes”, Tony winked at him, his lips parting for a quick second. Steve really wanted to kiss him, biting those lips, tasting blood.  
He reached for Tony’s wrist and to his surprise Tony was not backing away this time. He did quite the opposite. He leaned into the touch, his body against Steve’s, his lips so close it was almost a kiss, his smile still prominent.  
“Only one word, Steve”, he whispered and for one moment his lips softly connected with Steve’s before he pulled back a bit. Steve could feel the ghost of the kiss still on his lips. He rolled his eyes, surrendering to the body so close to him.  
He flipped Tony around, both of their bodies colliding with each other and then with the line of lockers on the wall. He felt how Tony’s breath was pressed from his lungs for a second, could see how Tony’s grin flickered for only an instance before it returned with hot amusement and fire.  
“Say it”, his opponent breathed out, his voice rawer than before. Steve sensed how the body beneath his worked hard to steady his breath, knew that Tony was trapped and that those were BLAND? Word now without a meaning. He said it anyway because there was no surrender in it anymore, no pride lost. “Please”, he growled before their lips finally collided.  
He couldn’t tell who of them had needed it more but it was exactly as he had imagined. He tasted blood on his tongue, his and Tony’s, felt how the other’s hands wandered restlessly over his body before finally settling on his back and in his hair. It was a feeling somewhere between sweet pain and exquisite need. He pressed even firmer against Tony’s body, his hands slipping beneath the shirt, feeling lean muscles and how fast Tony’s breath was going. He heard a groan when he started rubbing the flushed skin and felt how Tony’s fingers tucked deeper into his hair, pulling his body closer and causing their kiss to become even messier. He heard himself moan, felt how heat flooded his body and desire replaced the rest of his pride and sanity.  
He took in Tony’s scent, took in every inch of his body, of the way his muscles curled when Steve’s hands moved over his sensitive spot. Steve ripped a low, primal sound form Steve’s lips when his hand wandered beneath the hem of his trousers. Fierce, amused eyes met his and only seconds later Tony’s mouth comfortable settled on the brink of his neck, sucking and biting the skin. The hickeys would be left there for anybody to see and Steve oddly enjoyed the idea, the feeling of being marked. He continued to let his hands roam, drawing lazy circles on Tony’s lower belly so he could see how Tony’s breath hitched and moans escaped his mouth. There were still fingers in his hair that now travelled down his back, leaving hot hand prints on his skin and even more marks. Still, the friction wasn’t enough, their bodies separated by too much clothes, by too much everything. He pulled the other closer and Tony grinned at him, his voice low and promising.  
“You really missed me”, he said full of mockery but his body started to work against Steve’s, his hips moving against the blonde’s crotch. Tony looked content as a cat when Steve had to close his eyes in bliss, his lips parted and his body shuddering. Steve simply wanted to tear all those close into shreds, finally forcing naked skin to collide. He let out a groan when Tony once again lazily and yet demanding grounded against his body.  
“Such a tease”, he managed to say between two kisses full of battle and teeth.  
“Always”, Tony replied and tried to break his skin once again. His neck must look purple all over by now.  
Then, there was a sound from somewhere behind them and Steve was pulled back into reality. It felt like ice-cold water washing over his hot body and his clouded mind. They were in a locker room, in their school. Something like shock settled into his bones while he agonized.  
“We should stop”, Steve finally panted, his breath still heavy and his whole body hot. He could feel Tony’s equally messed up state beneath himself, could sense the heat radiating from the other. He saw a bulk in Tony’s tight-fitting trousers and knew that he had this problem himself. They needed to stop before they got carried away and somebody found them. “Scared they might see us?”, Tony asked, his voice still raw and ruffled, his pupils dilated, his cheeks red and hot. When Steve looked at him and the swollen, reddened lips he was way too close to giving in. he sulked in his breath, hoping the air would help his brain to work. But tony still managed to stop his synapsis from functioning correctly. “Scared of the consequences”, he replied and Tony chuckled. “I’d give them a great show”, he stated, his face back into that Cheshire grin.  
“And I’d still hate to be banished from school”, Steve snarled and tried to get his composure back. His clothes were as ruffled as Tony’s and most likely his hair looked exactly like they’d make out.  
Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows as he tugged his shirt back into place. “That’s not helping”, he stated, and then with a grin at the bulge in his trousers, “not at all”  
Steve ignored his comments. He only needed to calm down, think of something utterly boring. But Tony was still standing close to him, all messed up and he had no problem with it. “You enjoy looking like you just fucked somebody, do you?”  
“I have a reputation to maintain”, he replied winking and pushed himself away from the wall.  
“I’d offer to help you with that”, he started and chuckled at Steve’s shocked expression, “but your nerves wouldn’t stand it I think” With one hand he brushed through his hair, then he turned around. “See you tomorrow”, was the last thing he said. He managed to make even those harmless words sound lewd.  
It took Steve quite a while to calm his heated body down. He still couldn’t believe what he’d done, how his mind could have blacked out like that. Tony really was messing with his clear thoughts. A walking, breathing tease, designed to drive him crazy. Steve sighed and admitted he’d enjoyed every second of it.  
He winced at the sound of his phone cutting through the silence.  
Where are you?!  
For one time he seemed like Bucky was the one waiting and not Steve. He got up from the bench and checked his image in one of the mirrors. He looked almost completely normal. Only his hair was still a bit messy and his cheeks a tiny bit redder than normal. It was good enough.  
Bucky was already waiting for him in his car. His fingers lazily drubbed on the wheel.  
“I thought I had to wait here forever”, Bucky complained when Steve entered the car with a mumbled “Sorry”  
Bucky sighed: “Well, I make you wait to, right?”  
“A lot”, Steve replied and laughed, “it’s only fair”  
Bucky was about to start the motor when he just stopped, blinked and looked once again at Steve. His eyebrows rose and a big smile appeared on his face. Steve had not even enough time to roll his eyes before Bucky realized: “Oh, that’s what kept you busy”  
“You fantasize”, Steve tried to defend himself but his best friend only shh-ed him. “I know how my best friend looks when he had a sexual encounter”, Bucky said and his voice left no room for protest, “Tell me every dirty detail or I’ll never drive you anywhere”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello everybody!  
> I hope all of you had a great start in 2018!  
> I was pretty busy finishing my book (had a bet whether I would manage to write it until New Year's Eve) but now I finally found time to continue writing on this (I totally missed it).  
> So when I had a bad day yesterday, I finally wrote this chapter (yay!) There’s not that much plot in there (sorry) but some smut (not sorry).  
> I hope you enjoy!

From the next day on, their deal was working. Steve was surprised how easily it was and how well it went. It was still a bit weird for him having that sort of arrangement, but he grew happier with it every day. He had never met anyone like Tony before and therefore – and for lot of other reasons - it simply seemed to be right.  
Sam knew about it the next day in school and Steve was almost surprised he hadn’t texted him before. Bucky must have told him the second Steve had left the car.  
“In the locker room?”, Sam had just asked and laughed, “God, I will never be able to forget that image” He gave Steve a dig with his elbow: “I really never thought you’d be that creative”  
“I’m full of surprises”, Steve joked and tried to look especially mysterious. Sam only kept laughing.  
Sam and Bucky were the only people who knew, aside from those Tony had talked to, and Steve was quite happy about it. No stares, no weird comments, no annoying eyes following him around.  
As they were not a couple or anything close to that, they never had to talk in public or exchange any sort of affection. In fact, most of the time they just met after school at Tony’s place. Steve knew it by now as if it was his own house. He was familiar with the smell, with the abandoned rooms of Tony’s always working parents, with the way Tony’s bed felt beneath him. It was an odd feeling and it gave their meetings, even the sex, some sort of familiarity.  
Tony also started giving him nicknames. Steve hated it, especially because each and every nickname Tony came up with was absolutely horrible. One time he even suggested Country Pumpkin. Steve had protested for all he was worth but as always Tony had been way better with words than Steve had been.  
“Honestly? Country pumpkin?”, Steve asked, his brows furrowed.  
“Why not?”, Tony asked back, “what’s wrong with that nickname?”  
“Don’t you think it’s a little bit weird? You would maybe call your three-year-old son that. Maybe.”  
Tony looked at him, a smirk settling on his lips: “I’m sorry darling, but you are a country pumpkin.” Steve only glared at him. Murderously.  
Unsurprisingly, only minutes later they had once again managed to end up undressing each other while involuntarily testing each other’s patience. Tony had found it funny to whisper that insufferable nickname in Steve’s hear every time he had the chance to. Steve had made sure he would limp the next day. Tony never complained. Sometimes, Steve felt like the other provoked him intentional, making their sex even rougher. Sometimes Steve himself was the one with a limp and sometimes both of them were scared they had broken something. Which hadn’t been the case yet.  
And then there was the episode with the kitchen counter. Steve still had no clue how the heck they ended up there but what happened after they somehow got there was a pretty prominent memory.  
“You are serious, aren’t you?”, Steve barely managed to say because Tony’s lips were once again on his, stealing his breath as well as his words away.  
He felt teeth sinking into his upper lip and Tony’s hands on the zipper of his trousers. His breath hitched and he was once again helplessly caught in Tony’s lure. Suddenly, he didn’t care that Tony was sitting on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. He surrendered, leaned in, answered the kiss, turned it into a battle for dominance. He couldn’t tell who won because Tony decided to cheat by pressing a hand against the bulk in Steve’s trousers. He groaned, his fingers almost tearing the fabric of Tony’s shirt which he’d gripped only seconds before.  
“Oh God”, he moaned, “That was not fair”  
“Nobody ever said something about fairness”, Tony replied with a mean smirk on his face.  
Steve let out a groan, his lips settling on Tony’s neck, leaving angry red marks on the sensitive skin. Tony tilted his head back, exposing more skin. His lips formed a sinful, little ‘o‘.  
Steve enjoyed this kind of power, how he was able to coax all those sounds and pleas out of Tony. It was such a nice diversion to the usual arrogant Tony.  
He made his way down slowly, sucking more bitemarks into the other’s skin. Tony once again moaned and Steve could see his eyes becoming wide and a bit glassy. He wanted more of that, of that control he never had when they only talked.  
He felt the grin on his face before his thoughts had settled on it. Nevertheless, it felt good to be the one grinning. Tony saw it. His eyebrows rose but Steve left him no time to say something.  
He slid down before Tony could react and pulled down his zipper in one go. He looked up only to see the other’s eyes even more widened together with a little smile settling on his lips. Steve was certain to replace it with something else. He pulled down Tony’s trousers and pants and wasted no time.  
Tony tried hard to suppress any noises but he had no chance. It took only a couple of seconds and he heard a throaty little moan that Tony had probably tried to swallow. He grinned and swirled his tongue. The other’s breath hitched. Steve grinned around the dick in his mouth. A hand settled in his hair and he was pulled closer, his mouth becoming fuller and fuller. He felt Tony’s fingers shaking and his breast rising faster and faster under the pleasure. He swallowed hard and the hand in his hair pulled sharply, the fingers roughly gripping his hair.  
More was what they said, what they needed to say because he’d made Tony finally speechless. He obeyed while stars from the lack of oxygen sprung in front of his eyes. Yet he swallowed again and earned another moan, long and throaty. He moaned to and it vibrated around Tony’s cock.  
He would probably regret this later but right at this moment, it felt fantastic. He looked up, his eyes meeting Tony’s. The other looked at him in a way he never had before, there was honest surprise in them and then something else, maybe admiration or some sort of affection. But the expression vanished too fast for Steve to understand it.  
Instead, he returned to driving Tony crazy. He collected his breath and swallowed another time, happily hearing another series of moans and even some sort of plea as a reaction. He settled on taking his time, swirling his tongue around, making the other wait. He felt how Tony was on the edge, how his fingers clenched in his hair, wanting to take control and yet not daring it. Still, it was only a matter of time before the other snapped. Steve looked forward to it.  
He swallowed again, this time harder and deeper than before. Tony let out some curse he had never heard of and Steve sensed how the other’s body shook beneath him. He smirked and Tony’s breath hitched, his whole body was moving in his direction and Steve eagerly obeyed.  
His jaw ached a bit but he only welcomed the pain. Tony above him was a mess and there was no way Steve would stop now, not when he could make Tony Stark falling apart beneath him. He had successfully managed to suppress his gag reflex and that was most likely what send Tony over the cliff. His fingers, still resting in Steve’s hair curled and his lips were parted to form a silent and yet sinful moan. Steve enjoyed the sight more than he probably should. He swallowed everything and knew that Tony was watching. He looked up, slowly, searching for the other’s eyes.  
“That was…”, it was one of the very rare moments Tony was speechless. His gaze was lingering over Steve restlessly, his eyes wide and his breath still uneven and hitched. Steve was really proud of himself.  
“Is amazing the word you are looking for?”, he asked, still tasting the bitterness of Tony’s cum on his lips and Tony managed to collect himself before he once again went for a wide grin: “Yes, that describes it pretty well”  
“Surprised?”, Steve teased and Tony pulled him closer, pressing their lips eagerly together, stealing the bitter taste away from Steve’s lips: “Oh yes”

Steve also remembered the one time they went to the cinema and he honestly believed for a full 10 minutes they were there to watch a movie. But Tony had proven him wrong and in the aftermath, Steve wondered how he could have thought that going to the movies with Tony would ever be normal.  
It took only a couple of minutes and the lights to go out until Tony laid his hand on Steve’s tight. A coincidence, he thought but then there were never coincidences with Tony.  
“We are not here to watch a movie, are we?”, he whispered as the hand began to slowly travel upwards.  
Tony only grinned. Steve could see his teeth in the dark: “Not at all”  
It was probably the most terrifying sentence Steve had ever heard.  
“You could have at least warned me. Or even better: what about asking?”, he growled.  
“I figured you’d say no so I made things much less complicated”, Tony replied and Steve didn’t need to see to know there was another bright smirk on his face.  
“I could…”, he started and wondered what he was about to say when Tony silenced him.  
“Keep quiet or otherwise I won’t understand the movie”, he said in a voice way too arrogant and self-confident.  
“I’m not-“, Steve started once again but Tony’s fingers had reached the hem of his trousers and were terrifyingly slowly pulling down the zipper. Steve just stopped dead and honestly considered walking away. He had never been aware of any exhibitionist kink and was quite certain that he had no intention on finding out this way.  
“You are certainly not leaving”, Tony hummed. He seemed to be pretty content.  
“Can you think of one reason why I shouldn’t?”, Steve asked with sharpness in his voice. He was about to get up. Tony couldn’t mess with him like that.  
Obviously he could. “You enjoy it. You’re only to proud to admit it”, Tony declared and once again there was no need to see his face. The Cheshire grin was in his voice open and clear.  
“I don’t-“, Steve had to press his lips together as Tony’s fingers slipped past the hem of his trousers.  
“You do like it”, Tony simply stated and Steve was glad nobody realized what they were doing or how redness filled his cheeks. He did like it. And there was no way he’d admit it. Still, Tony had won.  
He tried to relax, tried to stop any noises falling from his mouth but Tony was not going easy on him. He couldn’t even tell what the movie was about while he was trying to control his body, to stop it from shaking and to stop his hips from moving. And probably also to stop himself from beating Tony.  
“You-“, he started, ready to break his own rule of not cursing. Before he could even finish talking, lips met his in a sloppy, daring kiss.  
“You don’t curse, darling”, Tony’s breath felt hot on his face and Steve couldn’t suppress the moan this time as the other’s hand pressed against his crotch.  
“You will pay for this”, he managed to say between gritted teeth and caught Tony’s lips again, this time leaving his marks on the other’s upper lip.  
Tony clearly left him no time to come up with a way to leave the cinema with a hard-on. Probably they would have solved the problem otherwise, but the sudden lack of spectacular action (the only thing Steve was aware of in this movie) made it painfully clear that there was not much time left to consider it. He pushed Tony away and just sat there breathing in and out steadily. He hated him. So much.  
“We’re already had the music credits”, Tony remarked and his voice was nothing more than a dare.  
“Are you trying to make me even madder?”  
“Am I successful?”, was the only answer he got. There was not a slice of regret in Tony’s voice.  
“Obviously”, Steve replied and was torn between chocking Tony and fucking him, ignoring all the people who might watch.  
“Don’t you think angry sex is the best?”, Tony whispered in his ear, the Cheshire grin once again playing on his face.  
“I hate you”, Steve snarled.  
“That’s the plan”  
Steve was not sure how exactly he managed to maintain his “relationship” with Tony when he most of the time felt like he wanted to rip the other’s throat out. Thought it was kind of a good feeling. He needed the anger Tony could made him feel. It was relieving and somewhere deep inside of his brain, Steve knew that he was longing for all those anger and the roughness.  
He was still glad he had friends who would listen to him whining about Tony all the time. Today seemed to be one of these times when his morale support had decided to become a tease.  
“I really can’t believe you have more of a sex life than I have”, Bucky sat next to him nipping on a coke and looked at him mildly distressed, “I never thought that weird deal would work out”  
“Well, that would make two of us then”, Steve stated and was not sure whether he should grin like an idiot or sight.  
“I was quite sure it would”, Sam said and looked at them with a wide smile, “the way both of them tried to kill each other basically screamed for hot, rough sex”  
Steve only rose and eyebrow but Sam raised his hands defensively: “I’m only being honest”  
Bucky laughed and somehow Steve had to laugh too: “Oh God, I can’t believe you two dragged me here to talk about my sex life”  
“Your sex life?”, Bucky asked huffish, “I assumed we were here to cure my lack of it”  
Steve saw the way Bucky looked at Sam when he said that and a smile crept on his face. “Not many people here…”, he commented and Bucky looked like he might kill him if he continued, “aside from Sam naturally”  
“Meaning you are our chaperone right now”, Sam teased him.  
“I really can’t believe what happened to my life”, Steve sighed dramatically and Bucky patted his shoulder: “That’s what city life does to us country pumpkins.”  
“Could you just stop calling me that for only one second? Tony does that enough already”, he demanded but by the way both of his friends grinned it was useless.  
“Never. Especially after you told us about that incident in-“, Sam sounded dead-serious to spoil graphic details of his sex life in public.  
“No, no details!”, Steve was close to jumping from his chair and putting a hand on Sam’s mouth, “we are certainly not discussing any details in public!”  
Bucky as well as Sam looked somewhat displeased and Steve kind of sensed that they wouldn’t stop picking on him unless he gave them something better to discuss. He turned around and waved for the waiter, ordering them another round of drinks.  
With a bit of luck and alcohol they would probably come up with different things to talks about. Preferably their own love life. He saw how they looked at each other when they thought nobody would notice. And hopefully, if there was something like fairness in this world, they would start a relationship so that Steve could spread out their sex life in public as bittersweet revenge.  
Steve smiled and shook his head. He really couldn’t believe how his life had changed.  
He looked forward to school, which he hadn’t expected, to meeting his friends of whose existence he was still amazed, and weirdly he looked even forward to seeing Tony Stark again, who he still hated more than everybody else. But he had to come up with some revenge for that horrible nickname after all…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After another eternity (I'm really, really sorry) I've finally managed to finish this chapter. I had a writer's block and it took me forever to write the few hundred words that kept me from finishing the otherwise complete chapter.  
> The good thing is I've had time to write the next two chapters (there's a lot of drama in them) so hopefully I can manage to publish them soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff that is about to follow!

Steve was used to being on the edge around Tony, torn between want and hate, and slowly, without himself admitting it, also between lust and true affection. It was not that kind of affection one would offer a love interest, maybe not even that kind of affection one would offer a friend, but he slowly grew fond of the other. They sometimes talked afterward, Tony lazily sprawled all across the sheets (or whatever they had been using) and Steve about to leave but caught in a chat. Steve couldn’t remember why they had started talking in first place but it had surprisingly been interesting and even fun.  
Mostly they talked about nonsense, stuff that was happening at school and meant nothing to both of them. When there was nothing in school, nothing about sports, they dared to talk about their private life, offering the other a glimpse of how their day to day life looked. Still, Steve was nothing more than an observer to Tony’s life as Tony wasn’t much more to his own. It was something they shared in one way and something that separated them in another. It was the one thing that kept them from being something like a couple, Steve thought. They shared a part of their thoughts with each other and under some perspective, they knew each other quite well. But the only thing they really shared, the only thing that really connected them was sex. Everything else was a bonus.

However, in some tiny, precious but painful moments Steve caught himself wishing otherwise. Sometimes, he dwelled on the idea of him being part of Tony’s daily life, being part of all the stories Tony told about his friends and rarely about his family. He imagined them kissing, holding hands, maybe even doing something as cliché as writing notes during class or celebrating Valentin’s day.  
He never talked about it, didn’t mention it to anybody. The only ones who probably knew were Sam and Bucky who were always curious and knew him better than anybody else- including himself. Sam was particularly interested in him and Tony as a ‘thing’ or however one would call it. He seemed to think of them as a great match. He never said so without a teasing, but Steve knew he was serious about it. It was useless explaining that they hated each other and it was also useless to remind Sam of the deal Tony’s and his relationship was based on. Sam would only laugh and wave it off.  
Sometimes, when Steve let his mind roam free, he knew Sam was right. There was more to their relationship now than sex and fun, and certainly more than hate and disgust. Tony had become part of his life. He locked him away, separated him from everything else, but when he thought about it, truly considered it, he maybe appeared in the stories Tony told somebody else.  
Because Tony undeniable was part of his life. Given the time he spent talking about him when Sam and Bucky were around, Tony probably was the third most important person in his life. It was a shocking realization and certainly, talking or even considering this topic was poison.

The moment one of them, most likely him, would admit to have any sort of feeling, their house of cards would collapse all at once. Steve was not keen to let this happen. If it meant to act like there was nothing, to watch Tony’s life through a curtain and never ask for more, he was fine with it. Everything was better than looking at the shreds of what had once been. He was not sad about it, not most of the time, but then again, one could only push aside thoughts for so long.  
There were nights in which he couldn’t sleep, wasting all of his energy to think about him and Tony and what they were and weren’t. Yet, after all the headache this topic had caused him, he still hadn't found a proper term for them. It was not friendship nor romance or simply sex.  
So in those nights, Steve liked to tell himself that something that couldn’t be described in words was not able to exist in first place and that Tony and he were merely sleeping with each other. It was a lie and it worked most of the time for both of them.

Although Steve started to feel something, their dislike for each other never really changed. Tony still managed to drive him mad all the time. But despite Tony’s qualities as constant trouble in Steve’s life, he enjoyed the other’s company more than he should.  
Probably that was just how things meant to be between them: a constant imbalance in which both of them struggled to maintain the upper hand. It was a fun thought and it got even better when he pictured all the moments he had managed to overwhelm Tony, when he had made the other moan and beg. They both needed it because otherwise their lives would be lacking something. Steve needed Tony to let off steam, to be the part of himself that wasn’t nice. The thing between them was a more or less stable co-dependency. Made that was the word he had been looking for. It sounded like an appropriate term, simple and clean and also slightly terrifying because he never had been depended on somebody like Tony Stark.

 

Once, something new and unusual happened just when Steve had settled on the fact that there was nothing between them, certainly not love.  
They met at Tony’s place, his parents as always gone. Steve has been exhausted after a particularly hard training session with the track team and Tony had scribbled in one of his notebooks. Steve knew he was a gifted scientist- even though he blew stuff up most of the time- and wondered what it was about. There were books stacked to high piles on the floor of Tony’s room but none of the titles sounded like they had been made for non-brilliant people.

It had been comfortable to just sit there, Steve staring at the wall and Tony scribbling down stuff. It was not what they usually did, not at all. Steve sighed. He was not in the mood for anything that involved moving his sore bones, particularly not sex and Tony seemed to be absorbed with his new project. He shifted and lay down. It hadn’t been his intention to make Tony fall of the bed and after all, it was not his fault when Tony cowered on the very edge of it. He heard a little sound and Tony cursing before the other got up and looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
“Is this your way of telling me that you’re bored?”, he asked and glared at Steve.  
He only shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t been bored. In fact, he had been comfortable somewhat, enjoying the other’s presence even thought they had just somewhat coexisted in this room.  
Tony looked at him, eyebrows still raised questioningly, then back down at his journal. “What about doing something else?”, he suggested and placed the journal on his night-stand.  
Steve nodded in approval. He was too lazy to say something. Tony knew probably, because he only crossed the room, reached for the remote and settled back on the bed next to Steve.  
“I’ve no idea how I survived before Netflix existed”, he stated when he turned the TV on, scrolling through his collection of movies and series.  
“Any idea what to watch?”, Tony asked and Steve simply shrugged his shoulders.  
“Your choice”, he mumbled and made himself more comfortable. He didn’t plan to fall asleep but his bones were still sore and he could already feel the muscle ache he was going to have the next day.  
Tony must have picked something because music started to play and Steve stretched his neck to see the title that flew quite dramatically into the screen. It was something about superheroes and villains trying to conquer earth.

The movie was fun even thought he had no idea who the characters were and what they were trying to do. Tony gave his best to explain everything, but it ended more or less with him questioning everything that happened and Tony picking on him because apparently the one-horse town Steve was from knew nothing about cinema.  
At some point - the villain had just released an army of monsters - Steve felt himself dozing off. The last thing he remembered was mumbling something about how illogical that part was and Tony correcting him with a long monologue about something very complicated. It involved at least seven other movies Steve hadn’t seen. Probably, that was the reason why his mind decided that sleep was the best Option.

Steve woke up to an unfamiliar feeling. The sheets were incredibly soft, not at all sticky, and his body still tired. He squirmed a bit and something felt amiss. He groaned as he moved enough to turn around. Tony lay next to him, nestled up in the blanket, his body sprawled out lazily. He was still sleeping, his breast rising and falling slowly, his breathing soft. Steve smiled at him and shifted. He was too lazy to get up and tried to get comfortable again without waking the other.

He felt that he still wore his clothes from the day before and suddenly realized, how there was no sticky feeling, no naked bodies and no rumbled sheets. No sex. They’d just fallen asleep during the movie. Somewhere underneath the cozy, warm feeling of having just woken up, it felt wrong and right at the same time. That was not how their relationship was supposed to be. It was so much better. It was new and unfamiliar to wake up next to Tony who hummed happily in his sleep and rolled towards him. Steve felt himself smile before he could stop it.  
“Are you staring at me?”, Tony muttered still half asleep and cuddled against him without a second thought.  
“You’re warm”, he mumbled and curled somewhat even closer to him. Steve felt awkward for a moment and had no idea what to do because this was domestic and intimate and not how it used to be. Then his body just acted without asking his mind for approval and he put an arm around Tony, holding him close. Tony had been right because it was warm and comfortable and when he closed his eyes, he was able to forget the awkwardness easily.  
They stayed like that for enough time so Steve could dose of for a couple of minutes. When he woke up again, Tony was looking at him thoughtfully. There was a soft expression in his eyes that was so unlike everything Steve had seen before. At least not on Tony’s face. But as soon as Steve shifted a bit (his arm tugged somewhere beneath Tony had fallen asleep) the other’s expression changed back to normal.

“I didn’t think you’d be that normal”, Steve felt awkward saying it, thus it was true. He had expected Tony to be all the time the arrogant bragger, billionaire playboy. But actually, they were very much alike.  
For whatever reason, Tony had never assumed him to be the all innocent blond haired blue-eyed guy from somewhere behind the moon. It was pleasant to talk to somebody who had no expectations towards him. So somehow, those words slipped from him after they had spent a fairly long-time drifting from sleep to consciousness and back. He was surprised by it himself. Maybe, he considered, he’d said it because right now, it felt like they could be… _more_.  
“Is that a compliment?”, Tony asked teasingly and looked up at him through heavy lashed eyes. They were bedroom eyes in perfection and Steve loved them.  
“I think so”, he muttered and pulled the other closer again. Suddenly, he was afraid of letting go, of letting Tony’s warmth and closeness go away. He was afraid it would never come back. Not this way.  
“Are we starting to be nice to each other now?”, Tony grinned at him, one eyebrow raised while he nestled himself out of Steve’s arms and the sheets that were wrapped in several layers around him.  
“I don’t think so”, he replied and Tony laughed.  
“Good. It would have been a shame otherwise”, Tony looked at him, a grin playing on his lips. He seemed to be himself now, self-confident and loud and a lot of trouble. But then the grin spread into a smile and with a sigh, Tony settled back into his arms.  
“It’s too early to get up”, he explained and his voice was softer than normal.  
Steve nodded in approval and was surprised how warm and happy he felt as soon as Tony was back next to him.  
Maybe he had been wrong and this was more than co-dependency. Maybe, it was affection. Or even a twisted kind of love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> As you might have noticed this update is later than I hoped (and promised)… I'm (as always) super sorry about that. I have been super busy the last months because I tend to assign myself more work than I should (and eating and sleeping is kind of the most important thing in my spare time…)  
> Anyways, I tried to empty my schedule a bit so I’ll have more time to work on the next chapter and also some free time to have a social life again (and pick a university)
> 
> I’m not quite happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it anyways! There is lots of drama and misunderstanding in there…

Realizing you’re in love with the person you thought you hated after you spend weeks having sex with exactly this person was as troublesome and unnerving as it sounded.

Steve spend nights and days thinking about how the heck that had happened and what he was supposed to do now. He thought about telling Sam and Bucky but then decided not to because he already had enough problems. Sam and Bucky would spend the rest of their lives telling him they’d known and in the remaining time they would try to convince him to tell Tony.

The worst thing was: Steve knew he should and yet he couldn’t. He wanted to, badly even. He imagined how it could go, how he would explain everything and then Tony would either laugh because it truly was ridiculous or return his feelings. It made his stomach curl when he thought about being turned down, about losing everything they had.  
On the other hand, when he imagined Tony returning his feelings because somewhat the world wasn’t as cruel has he’d thought, warmth spread through his body and a wide smile appeared on his face. It felt right.

But whenever he tried to say something, to hint his feelings, everything just froze and meaningless words he never meant to say tumbled out of his mouth. Tony probably thought he’d gone crazy judged by all the random stuff he suddenly talked about just to not talk about his feelings.  
He was really getting desperate and yet it took him some time to admit that he was not only in love with a guy he had despised at first but also horribly scared of telling said guy what he felt. His fear kept him from doing what probably was right.

By now, he lay awake in the evenings, stared at the ceiling and asked himself why this was so hard. Why he had started it in first place. How he could have been this naive. He had seen enough movies (despite Tony's claims that said otherwise) to know that relationships like theirs always ended in a chaotic mess. At least, the movies managed to make a happy ending out of all this trouble. Movies, not reality. And now it was too late and Steve regretted not having known better.

Steve bitterly thought about all the people who enjoyed falling in love. His problem was, that he enjoyed it too. Being in love with Tony Stark made things better and worse at the same time. One moment, Steve saw something, a tiny gesture, a smile, that made him believe everything was going to be fine, the next moment he realized that he had no idea what Tony exactly felt for him. So he hid the smiles that crept on his face whenever Tony did something that made him hope and acted like everything was alright when he felt like nothing would ever be alright again. It hurt to pretend nothing had changed.  
Steve longed for the time they were together and was scared of it at the same time.

It would have probably went on like this forever if all had remained the same. But it didn’t remain the same and for the first time, Steve really and truly regretted not telling Tony. Because while he had waited and waited and waited, others hadn’t.

It was a normal day when Sam sat down next to him during lunch break. The only break in normality was that Sam sat in front of his pizza and made no attempt to eat it. That alone being highly unusual, he also kept giving him weird, worried glances. Steve had no idea what could have happened but he clearly sensed something was wrong. He uncomfortably flinched in his chair and eyed his best friend, waiting for some sort of answer. Sam spend another couple of minutes staring at his pizza before he finally faced Steve.

“Have you heard about it?”, Sam wanted know, his voice low and unsettling. He was clearly nervous. Steve was puzzled. He had no idea what this was about.

“Have I heard what?”, he asked in confusion. He was not the first one to know the newest gossip like Sam did, nevertheless he kept himself informed. And he could not imagine something that would cause Sam to act like that.

“Well, we thought I should tell you before, you know, you see it and freak out”, Sam continued, a weak smile on his lips. Steve was getting really nervous about this. What was wrong?  
Sam made pause, looking at him long and in thoughts.

“Do you know Pepper Potts?”, Steve had a feeling that this question should make him worry about what was coming next.

“No”, he shrugged his shoulders, “who is she? And what makes you freaking out about her?”  
Sam let out a sight. His eyes were sad now. “You know, I’m only worried. Don’t know how you’ll react. Pepper is- she’s- She had a thing going on with Tony for multiple times.”

Steve nodded, automatically. He shouldn’t be surprised, he thought, and yet he was. Hurt even. He sighed, deeply and massaged his temples.  
“I guess that's not surprising”, he stated and couldn’t stop his voice from shaking the tiniest bit.  
Sam heard it and a weak smile danced around the corner of his mouth.

“It’s not but”, he made a pause and Steve was quite sure it could only get worse, “Bucky and I are no idiots, Steve. We know that you like him and probably it's going to be a little rough seeing...”

He continued to talk but Steve wasn’t paying attention anymore. He understood now what Bucky and Sam had been concerned about because there was Tony and next to him a gorgeous girl with bright orange hair and the most charming smile he had ever seen. They weren’t kissing but Tony had an arm around her waist.  
They were lots of people around them, laughing and trying to pat on Tony’s back. He looked clearly annoyed, about to roll his eyes -Steve knew this face well enough- and yet he didn’t send the crowd away. Steve just by instinct knew what all of this meant. Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were back together. They looked perfect and even worse like they were meant to be there, surrounded by a large crowd who admired them.

Steve had thought that maybe, maybe the thing between him and Tony was special because they were close to each other, but it was nothing in comparison to the apparently happy couple in front of him. He suddenly felt sick. Steve should have known he wasn’t the only one, wasn’t in a real relationship. And yet it still felt like his heart was ripped out. He felt betrayed and as much as it shocked him hurt. He swallowed thickly and his throat suddenly felt very, very constricted. His voice was rough when he spoke and Sam looked at him with a worried expression.

"So they’ve been dating all the time?", he asked and tried to sound casual while every vocal burnt on his tongue and tasted like ashes.

Sam flinched uncomfortably in his chair and his eyes caught Steve's, trying to calm him.  
"Not exactly. It's an on/off thing. She's stunning and smart but she can be really tough if she wants to. They break up now and then only to be back together a few weeks later. It started in freshmen year. After their last fight, nobody expected them to become a couple again", he tried to explain and it almost worked expect Steve should have known and it made everything worse.

He remembered the time he had woken up next to Tony, still sleepy and it had been warm and comfortable. In this moment had been sure there was more between them. It hurt in hindsight. It had all been a lie he’d told himself because he’d been dumb enough to fall for a charming smile and a seductive body. He sighed and massaged his temples again. The headache was already forming and there was little he could do to stop it.

"It's nothing stable...", Sam started but struggled to explain how that was supposed to make anything better.

"It's okay", Steve lied and even to him it sounded not at all credible.

"Both of us know that’s not true" Sam replied and made it clear that he was not about to discuss that.  
"We are friends Steve", he continued, voice softer now, "and if you require my time to rant about Stark or to shed tears or drink because you are lovesick, I’m there. One word and I'll call Bucky so we can head straight to wherever you want to go"

Steve managed a tiny but honest smile. It felt good to know that he was not alone.  
"It's just so...", he desperately searched for words but none of them seemed to sound right, "unexpected. I knew we weren’t a real something. But I hoped and I couldn’t tell him and now it’s… "  
His eyes connected with the grey table he found increasingly interesting.

"After all that time...", his voice broke because it wasn’t right to talk about this here, "I thought that, maybe, I’m special"

It was painful to say it aloud especially because he had never truly said it before, never dared to admit it to anybody else. And now it turned out he had been wrong about it the whole time. A lie. A lie he had told himself because he wanted to see a version of Tony that wasn't there. He sighed and Sam sighed too.

"Love hurts", he simply stated and it probably was the truest thing Sam had ever heard.

"You said everything and everywhere and I can pity myself as much as I want?", Steve then asked.  
Sam looked confused for a second, then a grin appeared on his face. "That's what I offered"

"I've no idea what but I need to get away from this", he waved into the direction where Tony and Pepper stood, probably kissing by now. His stomach curled on that thought.  
"I definitely need to get out of here", he choked out after he imagined their mouths touching and their bodies pressing against each other.

"No chemistry class then", Sam stated and didn't particularly sound sad about it.

"I'll call Bucky then", he already dialed the number while they rose from their chairs.

"Thank you", Steve murmured.

"Friends, right?", Sam replied.

Steve nodded, a weak smile on his lips. He still felt hollow, betrayed, angry -at himself mostly but also at Tony- and yet maybe he could try to forget for just a couple of hours. Now he regretted not having told Sam and Bucky earlier because maybe all he would have needed was push in the right direction. Now it was too late, so what he needed now was to forget, to get all that anger out of his system. He sighed. He just hoped the feeling in his stomach would get better at some point, that it would be alright, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little bit sudden because I decided to make two chapters instead of one (mainly because the second part of this isn't finished and uploading this took way to long already)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> As some of you may have recognized, English is not my first language, and therefore I always try to improve my English. If I've made some mistake all the time, feel free to tell me so I can improve my writing  
> Because I've already written 7 of the 10 chapter I'll be able to update every Friday (I'm so proud of myself, normally it takes me forever to finish a story)


End file.
